


Halo: Cyber Initiative

by blackcomet1224



Category: Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cybernetics, F/M, Knight, Mecha, Ninja, Other, Samurai
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 16:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 39,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9665123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackcomet1224/pseuds/blackcomet1224
Summary: "The reason older siblings are born first is to protect the little ones that come after." David's sister was taken and he swore to get her back. Agreeing to have his body modified and enhanced to gain the power to save his sister. Now a Cyber a cybernetic super soldier working the shadowy PMC The Black Vanguards, he is willing to do anything to protect his sisters and his family, but soon he will fight for his kind's survival. Note: I was inspired by the Cyber Initiative from Mortal Kombat.





	1. The Cyber Initiative

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The reason older siblings are born first is to protect the little ones that come after." David's sister was taken and he swore to get her back. Agreeing to have his body modified and enhanced to gain the power to save his sister. Now a Cyber a cybernetic super soldier working the shadowy PMC The Black Vanguards, he is willing to do anything to protect his sisters and his family, but soon he will fight for his kind's survival. Note: I was inspired by the Cyber Initiative from Mortal Kombat.

**Chapter 1: The Cyber Initiative**

**Year: XX/XX/2525**

**Planet: Unknown**

**Location: Hidden Space Station**

Over an unknown planet lies a Space Station secretly constructed unknown to even ONI, and walking down its halls with haste was a Caucasian woman with black hair and in her early thirties. She was wearing a standard white scrubs, following her were two floating moldy gray bulbous flesh creatures with multiple tentacles and spiky shells. The gunmetal gray walls with support arches and fluorescent lights gave the station a cold and very minimalist feeling. The woman and her group followed the hallway until they reached a heavily armored door. The woman let out a sigh, she did not want to go in the room and see the state of the program newest recruit. She dug into her pocket and took out her key card, and swiped down the door's card reader.

The armored doors opened with a hiss letting the woman and her group in. The sight made her cringe on the inside, the room was a high-end state-of-the-art medical lab prepped for surgery. There were advance medical equipment in the middle of the room surrounding an operating table with mechanical arms by said table was tool rack and table lined with medical instruments from scalpels to forceps, and some unique items. On the rack by the surgical tools were an assortment of cybernetic implants and four artificial limbs: two arms and two legs. But unlike standard prosthesis used by amputees and war veterans which use motors and hydraulics these artificial limbs use something more effective: Carbon Nano Tubes or CNT arranged similarly to muscle fibers. Carbon nano-tubes were always a better option over the standard motors and hydraulics used in standard limb prosthesis, they were 100x stronger than human muscle fibers and work very like said fibers using electricity to expand and contract, they were a lot more durable 200x stronger than steel also providing better protection, and last a very long time without repair or replacement.

Unfortunately there were drawbacks preventing wide spread use, they were expensive requiring high-tech labs to synthesize (the carbon nano-tube limbs can be sold and the money used to rent a small army.), and expensive to repair in the short-run, but cheap in the long-run. So despite their benefits potential and actual they regulated to limited use.

The woman looked at the prosthesis and implants, then looked in the direction of the operating table at the strangest thing in the room(discounting the floating tentacle blobs following her.). By the operating table was a tall reptilian creature with a serpent-like head and split-jaws, forward bending legs ending in hoofed feet and two hands with two thumbs and two fingers. The creature was obviously female with wide hips, and other features. Her name was Shress'Refum, a Sangehili from a theocratic empire that worship an ancient race called the Forerunners called The Covenant. The Sangheili were a race of reptilian aliens who entire culture center around combat and honor, which was their greatest strength and weakness. So much of their energy was devoted to combat that they were stunted in science and technology. When they joined the Covenant, it only became worst. With their leaders the San'Shyuum aka The Prophets doing all the technological development for them resulting in the Sangheili's complete dependance on the Prophets.

Shress was a scientist for the Covenant(a rarity for her species, which look down on becoming anything, but a warrior.) researching Forerunner technologies, and unlike a lot of her kind she was agnostic(though she kept this to herself.) and had a strong mistrust of the Prophets viewing them as liars and fools, making her very unpopular to put it mildly. Her research was borderline heretical to her associates due to it including trying to improve upon the technologies of their 'gods'. She also questioned the Prophets a lot, which was a big no no in their society. Despite the benefits her research could provide eventually she was put to death after pushing the Prophets too far. She managed to escape, taking most of her findings and research with her including some Hurgrok that worked with her She arrived in the Sol system after using some coordinates she found in one her Forerunner exploration trips. Not too long after she was found by Sarah Enders and their benefactor, the one who funded and provide the technology for the Cyber Initiative. He was simply known as the Grandmaster, Shress and Sarah don't know much about their provider only that he has a lot of connections and resources. Including access to ONI's files on their military projects.

Sarah was a civilian scientist known for her theories on cybernetic enhancement, she was hired by ONI along with her rival Dr. Catherine Halsey for the Orion Gen 2 project aka the Spartan 2 Project. The goal of which was to create super soldiers to fight insurrectionist, and prevent rebellions from going too far.. They butted heads many times particularly in the area of augmentations. Sarah argued for the cybernetic approach stating that it carries the least chance of rejection. Hasley on the other hand argued for bio-augmentations, which carried significant risk, but showed the most promise compared to Sarah's cybernetic-augmentations suggestion, but the requirement to give the bio-augments the highest chance for success.

Children. Hasley suggested the use of the most genetically and mentally six year old children for the project stating the reason the ORION(SPARTAN 1) Project was quite simply the candidates were too old. Their bodies were already fully developed when they received their augmentations resulting in higher risk of rejection, severe side effects and limiting the full effectiveness of the augmentations. Plus their minds were already set with values that UNSC want and others they didn't particularly want such as Insurrectionist sympathies which in some of the Spartan 1s with more unstable minds thanks to their augmentations resulted in them switching sides. But with children their minds are still developing meaning you can mold them in however you want and they absorb knowledge more readily than adults, which was perfect for the program that would give them advance courses in many subjects needed for war, and the brainwashing and indoctrination that came with.

Sarah was disgusted. She understood that sometimes you have to do unsavory 'things' for the greater good, but taking children and replacing them with flash clones with flash transferred memories… That are doomed to die. Then the suffering that the families would go through after the clones, and the suffering of the clones themselves. Their bodies slowly falling apart like hastily built with the builders cutting corners, and the clones would be in complete agony as their parents watch. Sarah tried everything in her power to convince her superiors of her projects benefits. The theoretical benefits were very obvious, but her research showed too little results and was beyond budget, so ONI's top brass chose Halsey's plan over Sarah's.

Sarah resigned shortly after wards, she couldn't be a part of the program anymore. She wanted to blow the whistle, but it was usually a bad idea(and sometimes a fatal one.) to get on ONI's bad side. So she reluctantly kept her mouth shut. A week after her resignation she was contacted by her benefactor, The Grandmaster founder of the PMC(Private Military Company) The Black Vanguards Cormpany. he offered her the resources to start her project and much more.

Sarah was suspicious of the Grandmaster's agenda, especially since he called himself 'The Grandmaster', but after explaining his reasoning’s Sarah decided to take a risk with him. The Grandmaster believed that humanity will one day face a threat bigger than the insurrectionist, and that humanity can't waste their time fighting each other.

Humanity needed to be united.

Sarah agreed about the Insurrectionists, they have legitimate grievances with the UEG and UNSC, but their terrorist methods were unacceptable. She received more funding and resources than ONI ever provided allowing her to continue research unabated. She many strides with her research including cybernetic implants that increase the user's strength, processing power, reflexes and durability. But she was still a little skeptical on the 'threat bigger than humanity claim thinking it was him being paranoid, that is until they found Shress.

When they found Shress they immediately worked on creating rudimary translation software, and after some test questioned particularly why she was in the Sol System, and how she found them. What they learned worried them, the fact there was a theocratic empire out there who had a history of forcefully recruiting their members, and the fact Shress came to the Sol system based on coordinates she gathered from Forerunner ruins, which means it is very likely the Covenant find them the same way, and it wouldn't be on good terms. So they offered Shress a deal, share her knowledge of Forerunner and Covenant technology with them and help with the Cyber Initiative, and in return they help free her people. She accepted, and thanks to her(and the Hurogks.) contribution the Cyber Initiative went in ways Sarah never thought possible.

Sarah looked at her colleague who was looking at her data pad checking on their recruits vitals. “Is everything?” she asked.

Shress nodded. “Yes, he is ready for cybernization. I just need to put him to sleep-”

“No, not yet.” Sarah looked at the young man on the operating table. A shadow of his former self, his neatly trimmed and blond hair now sickly and lanky, his once healthy and flawless skin was now covered in burn scars. His face was the most scarred, his lips were gone replaced by his front teeth giving his face an almost skeletal appearance and his eyes were cold and calm, but if one looks closely he/she could see the burning hatred, the raging inferno waiting to be unleashed on a particular target. The young man turned his head towards Sarah rasping in and out.

“You sure you want to do this, David? Once this is done you can't go back.” Sarah asked.

David narrowed his eyes. “Doctor, you know the answer. My sister was taken, kidnapped. I will do anything to save her.” David looked at his stumps then back at Sarah. “Besides look at me, I need life-support to stay alive and besides I need your help to achieve my goal.” David let a rasp sigh. “I will do what you ask as long you maintain your end of the bargain.”

Sarah shook her head and let out a sigh. “David, I can help you find your sister, but I don't know if the nano-machine procedure will save her clone. We are talking about massive genetic repair. The nano-machines repair small genetic deficits, but something on this scale… It might work and make her better or it might make her condition worse-”

“I know that, Doctor! But you have to try something! My sister is dying, her body falling apart, and why? Because she was meant to cover up Daisy's kidnapping for some twisted super soldier program.” tears of anger welled up in David's eyes. “She maybe a clone replacement, but she is still my sister. She is still family. And she deserve better, and I will go through hell itself for my family. Just please you have to try something.”

Sarah nodded. “I can't make any promises, but I will try.”

“That's all I ask, Doctor. Thank you.” David then look straight up at the ceiling. “I'm ready.”

“Your sisters are very fortunate to have a brother like you.” She said before channeling the anesthesia into his breathing mask.

David simply nodded before his eyes became heavy as he drifted into a deep sleep.

Shress nodded. “He is fully asleep, Sarah. He is ready for surgery.” she reported.

“Alright, lets began.” Sarah sighed as activated a recording device.

[ **(BGM for operation scenes: Mortal Kombat legacy Cyrax and Sektor episode OST during the operation scene.)** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hxkHS5tTcuM)

[“Subject: David Ann Spencer. Serial number: Cyber-B7T5. Codename: Pending. David Ann Spencer or Cyber-B7T5 will be one of our most cybernetic augmented Cyber due severe and quality of life reducing injuries received from his accident including loss of all four limbs, damage to the heart, lungs, kidneys and other internal organs. He suffered burns all over his body, which requires him to be on life support.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hxkHS5tTcuM)

[A huragok, Heavier than Some prepared the artificial limbs for attachment and calibration. “We will replace his missing limbs with CNT muscle fiber versions increasing his strength and running speed. We will replace all his organs with ones we flash cloned and enhanced cybernetic or completely cybernetic equivalents. We will also insert cybernetic implants that will increase the subject's eyesight, speed, reflexes, agility, endurance, skin durability, processing power in turn intelligence and cell regeneration. Once Phase 1 of the operation is complete we will move on to phase 2: suit attachment. First we will proceed to attach his new limbs.”](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hxkHS5tTcuM)

[Sarah cut open one of David's shoulder stumps to expose his nerve endings so she could attach the artificial nerves in the CNT limb's to the ones in David's arms. As the group began to operate David dreams. Dreaming of the events that led him to this point, and his greatest failure.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hxkHS5tTcuM)

**(8 years ago.)**

**Year: 07/18/2517**

**Planet: Sargasso**

**Location: City of Fairfields**

_Walking in the market section of the City of Fairfields were two siblings one was a white 12 year old boy with blond hair and blue eyes David Ann Spencer, and the other was his little sister a recently turned 6 year old girl with matching features Daisy Ann Spencer. It was a day after Daisy's birthday, she just turned 6 and her brother promised he had a special gift for her, and they were in town to pick it up._

_The two arrived at Daisy's favorite spot the Majestic fountain in the middle of the Fairfield's Market square. It was a simple fountain with a tower in the middle that spout out water that lands in the pool below. Daisy rain to the edge of the fountain marveling at the simple yet finely crafted fountain. David stood beside Daisy looking at the fountain's tower then at sister smiling at the look of on her face._

“ _Enjoying yourself?” he asked._

_Daisy nodded. “I love coming here. The fountain is my favorite place to play.”_

_David chuckled. “Well you sneak out from your tutoring sessions to come here.”_

_Much like David, Daisy was incredibly gifted learning faster other kids her age and easily go through studies fit for kids years ahead of her receiving private tutoring sessions that fit her intelligence. When she was old enough their plannings were planning to enroll her Holman-Grey Institute for Gifted Children, the same institute her brother was attending. She has the tendency to sneak off into town when no ones looking always tot he Market square fountain._

_Her brother, David was also gifted receiving tutoring at young age and when he was 8 went to the Holman-Grey Institute to continue his education and to be around other children his age._

_Daisy giggled. “Well the tutor should have kept a better eye on me, or maybe I am too sneaky for her.”_

_David shook figuring it was more of the later. He too had Mrs. Robin as a tutor and she had eyes on the back of her head. He tried sneaking off many times failing each time. So it was very likely that his sister had a gift in being very sneaky. “I incline to think its the latter.” he said rubbing his sister's head._

“ _Hey stop it!” she giggled lifting his hand of her head._

_Daisy look over the edge of the fountain getting a clearer view of her reflection using the balls of her feet for a boost in height. Unfortunately she leaned in too far was about to fall into the fountain, but before her face it the water a hand grabbed the back of her dress. David pulled Daisy back from the edge placing her back on the ground._

_Daisy straighten out her dress. “Thanks for looking out for me.”_

_David smiled. “That what older siblings are for to protect the little ones that come after.”_

“ _Well you won't have to worry about me, I can take care of myself.” she boasted._

“ _Well I keep watching out for ya just in case.” David responded. He looked around and saw the shop where he plans to buy his sister's birthday gift. “Hey, Daisy stay here I got a surprise for you.”_

_Daisy nodded knowing it was her birthday gift. “Alright I will wait here.”_

_David nodded not really worried about leaving his sister at the fountain. The shop was right across from the fountain giving a clear view of her and Fairfields has a very low crime and kidnapping rate. So he walked towards the shop while keeping an eye on his sister. When he arrived at the shop he turned his head to talk to the shopkeeper. Unknowingly to them they were being watched, or more accurately Daisy was being watched by a woman with blond hair and blue eyes wearing a sundress. And while David wasn't looking she approached Daisy._

_Daisy spotted the woman approaching, and in response she gave a friendly wave and a trusting innocent smile. “Hey, I never seen you before you must be visiting.”_

_The woman smiled. “Yes, my name is Elizabeth and I am visiting an old friend of mine, and I'm a little lost. Can you help me?”_

“ _Sure!” Daisy said happily as she proceeded to answer any question the woman had._

_As Daisy was answering Elizabeth's questions David was talking to the shopkeeper picking up Daisy's gift._

“ _Here you go, David.” The shopkeeper handed David a small box wrapped in red gift wrap Daisy's favorite color._

_David took the gift box, and handed the Shopkeeper some credits to pay for it. “Thanks, Mr. Johnson.” he said._

“ _No problem. Tell your sister I said Happy Birthday.” said Johnson as he waved._

_David nodded, and left the little stand gift in hand. As he walked towards the fountain David saw his sister talking to a woman wearing a Sundress. David quickly walked over to Daisy, Daisy saw her brother and smiled._

“ _Hey, brother, your back already. Is that my gift?” she asked pointing at the box._

_David nodded. “Yes, it is.” David looks at the woman. “So who is your friend.”_

_Before she could answer Elizabeth beat her to it. “My name is Elizabeth. I am visiting a friend and lost my way in town. Your helped pointing me in the right direction.” Elizabeth smiled. “She is quite intelligent for her age.”_

“ _Yeah people say that all time.” David checked his chatter for the time. “Well it looks it time for us to go home.” he turns towards Daisy. “Let's go, Daisy, We don't want to keep Mom waiting.” he said._

_But the truth was that it wasn't near for them to go home, but there was something about the woman that David didn't like, his big brother instinct telling him to keep his sister away from her. So he was trying to do that as quickly as possible without seeming rude._

“ _Ahhh, but we just got here.” she whined._

“ _I know, but you know how Mom can be when we are out too long.” which was true Amy Spencer their mother was a bit of a worry wort. “I'm sorry to leave, but we have to go.”_

“ _Oh, I understand. It was nice talking to your sister.” she said smiling and waving as David left with Daisy following beside him._

_When they were a reasonable distance away the smile on Elizabeth's face disappeared as the familiar feeling of guilt formed in the pit of her stomach, and was quickly pushed down as she activated her chatter. “This is Charlie Hotel, the subject has passed,” she had to do this for the good of humanity. “Prepare for extraction and replacement.” Elizabeth let out a sigh knowing full well that at that moment she just turned an innocent child into government property, and condemned her family to heartache._

_David and Daisy were walking down the street heading from the market towards the bridge leading to their home. A thought kept nagging at David, he couldn't get the lady Daisy met at the fountain out of his head. There was something about her he didn't like, and out of all the people in the square she went to her for directions even though she might have no clue on how to give directions. Something didn't add up._

“ _Daisy, did you and Elizabeth talk about anything else?” David asked curiously._

_Daisy looked up in thought. “Well, after I gave her directions she asked me some questions that Mrs. Robin would ask. It was really weird.”_

“ _You answered them correctly?”_

_Daisy nodded. “Yeah, though they were kinda challenging, and she was impressed.”_

_David smiled and rubbed her head. “Well who wouldn't your extremely intelligent.” David let out a sigh. “Daisy, next time a stranger go ask you for help come get me first, OK?”_

_Daisy cocked her head. “Why? She needed help?”_

“ _I know and that was a good thing you did, but there was something off about her. So, keep that mind when someone else ask for help.”_

_Not looking completely convinced simply nodded her head._

“ _Good. Oh before I forget, and here’s your gift.” David handed her the red gift box._

_Daisy grabbed the gift, and quickly unwrapped opening the box afterward. Inside on a soft gift pillow was a small teddy bear keychain. Daisy lift the keychain out of the box by the chain letting the small teddy bear dangle._

“ _Wow, thanks, David. I can add this to my collection.” she said_

_David chuckled. He knew she would love it, teddy bears were her favorite toys after all. “I am glad you love it. Now lets hurry home before Mom goes crazy.”_

_Daisy nodded. “Alright. David, your the best big brother.”_

_David smiled. “And your the best little sister.” he said rubbing the top of her head._

_And they on their way back unknowing that the next day would be the last time that Daisy would see her family for many years._

_The next day Daisy wanted to go back into town to play around the fountain, and since David wanted to pick some stuff up from the market. So after Daisy's tutoring session they went to the Market Square, David was talking to the shopkeeper Mr. Johnson, while Daisy was standing by impatiently waiting for her brother to take her to the fountain. It a sunny day with some clouds in the sky, and there were an unusual amount of people(tourist and locals) in the square that day crowding the place. Which was why David was keeping his sister by his side to keep a closer eye on her to her annoyance._

_Seeing her brother busy talking to the shopkeeper a mischievous idea popped in her head, while her brother was distracted she was going to sneak to the fountain by herself. So she sneaked off without her brother knowledge, and headed towards the fountain. Unknowingly their were two men watching her, and when she was far enough from her brother and prying eyes they moved in towards her._

_David continued to talk oblivious to what was happened and what was about to happen._

“ _Thanks for advice, Mr. Johnson. I hate to cut this short, but I promised my sister I take her to the fountain.” David explained._

_Mr. Johnson waved David off. “Don't worry-” Johnson looked around David. “Hey, wasn't your sister beside you?”_

_David looked both his sides, and sighed in annoyance. He knew where she went._

“ _Don't worry. I know where she is. Mom is going have a talk with her when she finds out.”_

_Johnson chuckled. “Well tell her I wish her luck. She is going to need it.”_

_David waved Mr. Johnson goodbye and headed towards the fountain assuming Daisy would be there, but when he arrived she wasn't there. David's stomach dropped, he walked around the fountain calling out his sister's name._

“ _DAISY!” David continue to search around the fountain his heart pumping faster every second. “DAISY! DAISY!”_

_He continued to search until he spotted something floating in the fountain that made his heart drop. He quickly scooped up the object out of the water. It was Daisy's teddy bear keychain._

_Daisy was kidnapped._

_A day has past since Daisy's disappearance, and since a missing child report was sent out and entire search parties were sent out. At the Spencer's home in the family living room Jon Spencer father of David and Daisy, former soldier and businessman and his wife and mother of Daisy and David Amy Spencer were scared and worried sick. Since Daisy's disappearance Jon did nothing, but made calls to every connection he had trying to find his daughter yelling angrily in the phone. Amy was sitting in a chair with a rosary praying constantly for her daughter's safe return._

“ _I DON'T CARE!!! I WANT YOUTO FIND MY DAUGHTER YESTERDAY, DETECTIVE!” Jon screamed before hanging up his chatter._

_Jon let out a sigh trying to calm his nerves. Ever since his daughter's disappearance his nerves were stretch thin. To the point he yelled at his son, which he instantly regret. He knew his son was taking this the hardest, he was Daisy's older brother and in turn her guardian, and he failed her._

_Jon looked in the direction of the living room's fireplace particulars the occupied chair. In the chair was a sullen David staring blankly at the teddy bear keychain in his hands with recently dried sad and angry tears. He was angry at himself for letting his sister out of his sight, and angry at his sister's kidnapper. He clutched is hands tighter._

_When he get his hands on whoever took his sister._

_David felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned his head and saw his father a tall man with his and his sister's eye and hair color. He had a strong face with with a strong chiseled jaw. He was looking at his son with sympathetic eyes._

“ _Its not your fault.” he said._

_David looked down not able to bear looking his father in the eye. “It is my fault! I am her older brother! I was supposed to watch over and I failed her!”_

“ _David, listen blaming yourself won't change a thing.” Jon said sternly._

_David looked at his father for first time since Daisy's kidnapping. Jon face soften. “Everything's going to be alright. The police will find her.”_

_That is when the door bell ringed. Everybody stopped what they were doing and looked at the front door. Jon walked towards the door with haste. He quickly opened the door and it seem time has froze._

_At the door was a police officer and next to him was a confused and crying six year old girl._

_It was Daisy._

_Amy instantly got up and ran over to hug her daughter kissing her on the forehead and crying. Jon was hugging her as well. David got up from his chair, and quickly walked towards his sister and hugged her in one motion._

“ _Daisy, I'm sorry. I should have watch over you better. From now on I won't let you out of my sight.” he cried._

_Daisy looked at him confused, and then as if something clicked she hugged back. And when she hugged back she something felt off to David. He couldn't put his finger on it, but something was wrong with his sister. He quickly dismissed the feeling explaining it away as trauma from the kidnapping._

_He then handed the teddy bear keychain to her. She stared at it confused and slowly took it .Alarm bells ringed in David's head. The feeling came back stronger than before, something was wrong, and this time it was harder to dismiss. But he didn't question things. He was just happy that his sister was back, safe and sound just like the rest of his family. Unknowing to the troubles and heartache that was coming._

**(Present Day)**

**Year: XX/XX/2525**

**Planet: Unknown**

**Location: Dark Shadow's Hidden Space Station**

Sweat dripped from Sarah's forehead as she looked through the microscope using advance surgical tools to attach David's nerves to the receptors in the his new right arm, she had to be extremely precise otherwise instead of connecting with the arm to the brain the receptors will send pain signals causing intense pain.

Sarah finish attaching the arm, and then let out a sigh. “Alright all four limbs attached and calibrated. Now, it is time for the implants and organs.”

Shress nodded and signaled one of the Huragok Heavier than Most to bring the implants to Sarah. The Huragok brought a medical with different implants and containers of flashed cloned organs on top.

Sarah turned back on her recording device and spoke. “We are about replace the Subjects organs and surgically install the implants. We have made great improvement in our cybernetic implants particularly the Monocyte breeder increasing cell regeneration by 50%, NEMEAN Sub-Dermal Armor which will infuse the user bones and cells with a special substance similar to Graphene making his bones virtually unbreakable and bolster his cells durability and finally Nociception Regulator will increase his pain tolerance by dulling the most severe pain to a simple ache so he can keep going without lost of performance. In theory he can continue to move even when a sword is stabbed through his chest. We moving on to implantation.” Sarah turned off the device, and took a laser scalpel proceeding to cut David open.

She proceed to open up his torso. She proceeded to began the delicate work of replacing damage organs with cybernetically enhance versions and surgical installing of the cybernetic implants. As Sarah worked she couldn't help, but think the first she met him face to face.

**(2 weeks ago.)**

**Year: 07/18/2525**

**Planet: Sargasso**

**Location: City of Fairfields, Market Square.**

_Sarah was sitting at a table outside a small cafe drinking a cup of ice tea. It was a sunny hot summer day a perfect day for such a beverage. Sarah scrolled through the tablet in her lab looking through the list of candidates for her Cyber Initiative most of them were mercenaries or members of the organization she works for that fit her skill and genetic requirements for the program, but there were a few who had no military experience, and one of them was approaching her table._

_He was a young man of slightly above average with blond hair and blue eyes. His face was average not too square, not too narrow, and he was wearing blue jeans with a white shirt. He pulled up a seat and sat down across from Sarah._

“ _Glad you can come, David.” Welcomed Sarah._

_David nodded. “You said in your letter that you the answers I seek.” he said straight to the point._

_Shortly after Daisy's reappearance, she suddenly started to become sick, really sick. Her body was literally falling apart like a poorly built house. This devastated the Spencer family, Jon and Amy spent a fortune calling doctors to find a way to save their little girl, but they all gave the same answer. They couldn't do a thing only offer expensive treatment to extend for a few more years before her inevitable premature death. When all this was going on the feeling David had when Daisy reappeared came back stronger than ever and that combined with with 'Daisy's' sickness he knew that the sick girl wasn't Daisy. He didn't know how, but he knew the girl wasn't Daisy. That when he started his investigation at first his investigation went nowhere until he went to college and used his resources more effectively even going to conspiracy sites, but only making marginal progress. At first he kept his distance from his sister's double, but after seeing her suffer and the way she acted. She truly believe she was Daisy, and that’s when his big brother instinct kicked in. He concluded long ago that she was some sort of clone, but despite that she was still blood. She was still his sister, and she was a victim._

_His new sister was obliviously cloned to cover for Daisy's kidnapping, but for what purpose. He soon realized that Daisy's clone was meant to die so no further questions would be asked. Who would be so cruel to clone a person doomed to die? Who would be so cruel to make them die such an inhumane way? David vowed he would find out and make him or her and whoever she or he works for pay._

_Sarah sipped tea. “straight to the point? OK then, I know about your investigation and I have the answers you seek.” Sarah chuckled. “In fact I know things that will keep you awake at night. Things will make you angry.”_

_David interest was peaked. He leaned forward. “You have my interest, but whats the catch?” he asked._

_Sarah smiled. “Quite simply I work for an organization that is very interested in you and would like to recruit you in a program called the Cyber Initiative.” She explained._

“ _The Cyber Initiative? Sounds like some super soldier program, but private sector.” he said._

_Sarah nodded. “You're right. It is a private super soldier program without government involvement-”_

“ _That's the problem. How can I know I can trust you. You could be working for a criminal organization, or some corrupt corporation. Besides why try to recruit a guy like.” David pointed at himself. “I am not exactly soldier material.”_

_Sarah lifted her hand reassuringly. “I assure you we are completely legal, and to answer your second question you fit the genetic and mental requirements for the program. Pretty much the same reason our government took your sister.”_

_David eyes widen. “What do you mean? Are you saying...”_

_Sarah slide a mini data pad towards David. “To prove I am sincere this device contain files that will be very enlightening.”_

_David took the device not sure how to handle it._

“ _You should join the Cyber Initiative. You will get the best training and equipment. And acquire abilities beyond your dreams. Plus with our resources we can help you find your sister.” Sarah suggested._

_David narrowed his eyes skeptically. “I still don't trust you. What's on this device will determine whether I join you or not.”_

_Sarah nodded. “Fair enough, but be warn you look at the UNSC or the UEG the same way again.” Sarah got up. “The device will allow you to contact m, but I won't be here long. So decide quickly.” She said before leaving David alone with the data pad._

_David stared at the Data pad for a few moments before finally turning it on and looking at contents. There was only one folder on the thing's hard-drive. He opened the folder and clicked on the file. A document appeared on the screen, David eyes widen in surprise. It was a government file from ONI, but not just any file, it was some sort of report on his sister Daisy. David read the report with a mixture of disbelief and righteous rage, and the rage part only grew as he continued to read. They spying on his sister watching her, making sure she was a viable candidate based a slew of criteria genetic, mental and physical for something called the 'Spartan II Program', but the reports after Daisy's 'recruitment' made his blood boil to the point he might burst into flames from the sheer anger he was feeling. The reports used language that one would use for an expensive piece of equipment, they were talking about an innocent little girl. They were talking about his sister. Then the reports talking preparing her for augmentation surgery._

_David put the tablet down for risk he break in half. Those two words Augmentation surgery sent chills down his spine. What inhumane things were they doing to her for the sake of this program. After calming himself down somewhat he continued to read. When he reached the section on the Flash cloned replacements his heart broke. They were meant to die just he as suspected, but deep down he was hoping it wasn't true. The symptoms the clones were meant to experience were nauseating and heart breaking, and the procedure they used to give the clones the memories of the their originals will cause brain cancer later on._

_David's brain was numb as he went to his car and drove to his parents house. What he read kept plaguing his mind. He parked in the driveway by his parent's house, and got out heading straight to the family garden. Once he arrived he saw who he was looking for. In the garden smelling the daises was pale sickly 14 year old girl bound to a wheelchair too weak to walk due her ever increasing cellular breakdown. It was Daisy's clone._

_She saw her brother approach. “Brother, your early! How-” David suddenly hugged her tight., and he was crying. This confused the clone._

“ _Brother, why are you crying?” she asked._

_David stopped hugging, and dried his tears looking his sister in the eye. “Daisy,” he said with some hesitance. “You know that you're apart of this family, right?”_

_daisy merely confused at the question._

“ _And that no matter what you will always be my little sister.” he continued._

_Daisy nodded in response._

“ _Good.” David he said as he got up. “I have to go inside real quick and make a chatter call,” David smiled. “And when I am finish we can do whatever you like today.” he said._

_A small smile touched the clone's face. “Then can we plant the Amaranth? I think they would look great by the Daisies.” she said happily._

_David chuckled. “Alright, when I get done we will start right away.”_

_David then went back inside his parent's house and checked if he was alone. When he was sure there was nobody in the house he took out the data-pad and contacted Sarah._

“ _Made a decision?” asked Sarah over the data pad._

“ _Not yet, I want to know one thing before I decide.” he said._

“ _What is it you want to know?” Sarah asked simply._

_David let out a sigh hoping for any answer besides no. “Can you cure my sister?”_

“ _The clone?”_

“ _Yeas, despite her origins she is still family. She doesn't deserve this.” David answered._

 _Sarah was quiet_ _for a few moments. “Maybe, we have some new technologies that could possible_ _help her, but I guarantee that_ _they_ _will work._ _But I promise to do everything I can to help your dying sister_ _”_

_Dsvid nodded, he knew this was the best he could hope for. “Alright, I will join you.”_

“ _Good, you have two weeks to pack up and get everything_ _in order. I will send you where to meet me. I suggest first saying goodbye and coming up with a good explanation. You will won't be able to visit for a while.” she said before disconnecting._

_David let out a sigh. This was it no turning back, and he hoped he made the right decision trusting this woman and her group. David went back out side heading towards the garden wondering what he has gotten himself into._

_**(Two Weeks later.)** _

_David was ready, he was packed up and he explained his sudden off-world trip as a job opportunity with the government on Earth._ _Before he departed to the location Sarah provided him he visited his parent's house to check on his sister's clone. She was home alone due to their parents having run errands and worrying about leaving her asked David to babysit her before leaving. David was currently in the family living room heading out the door with a snack for his sister._

“ _I am not the best cook, but she likes them, or at least tolerate them.” he mused as he carried the tray pastries toward_ _the garden._

 _When he arrived he saw something that made his blood freeze._ _Standing in the middle of the garden were two 14 year old girls that looking exactly the same both having blond hair and blue eyes. Except one was wheel chair bound, had a paler skin, long hair and was wearing a dress, while the other skin had more complexion, shorter hair and was wearing some sort of red uniform. David dropped the tray attracting the attention_ _of both girls. He knew who the one in the red uniform was._

“ _Daisy?” he said quietly as slowly moved forward. “_ _Its you, after all these years...”_

 _Daisy looked at her brother feeling a wave of emotion hit her. After the realization she can never return home she sorrowfully and soberly accepted her fate, but seeing her brother, a member of her original family, a piece of her old life_ _made her happy and then afraid._

“ _Brother,_ _You can't be here. You're not supposed to see any of this._ _” she said._

_David stood right in front of Daisy studying her noting her unusually athletic and toned physique that every adult would kill for, the hardness in Daisy's eyes and the most disturbing the scars and Daisy's hands. It was then David remembered the report he read two weeks ago and the mention of augmentations._

“ _Daisy, what have those government bastards done to you.”_ _he said quietly enough that only Daisy with her enhanced hearing could hear him._

“ _How did you-” before she finished she placed her hand on her left ear where her COMs device was and looked up in the sky. David looked up in her direction and narrowed his eyes_ _They weren't going to take his sister not if he have anything to say about it. He looked back at his sister._

“ _Daisy, I know about why they took you. I know about the Spartan 2 program.” he said._

 _Daisy's_ _eyes widen. “How?'_

“ _Doesn't matter. Daisy I know they put you through hell. Did things to you that no child should_ _ever_ _go through, and they even played Frankenstein with your body.” David hands clenched in anger. “They will pay for what they have done._ _I promise you that._ _”_

 _Daisy shook her head. “Brother, you seen too much._ _I don't know what will happen.” Daisy look at her clone then her brother. “You to have to keep quiet about this, I don't want ONI to hurt you, mom, dad or my_ _clone_ _.” Daisy looked down cursing herself for her stupidity. Thanks to her she put her family at risk. “It is my fault,_ _by coming here I put all you in danger. I am sure Halsey have enough pull to-” she received a call over her COMs. Her eyes widen in shock before she simple nodded and handed te device form her ear and gave it to David._

“ _Halsey wants to talk to you.” she simply said._

_David took COMs from Daisy with asinking feeling that this is the head of the program. He had a few choice words for her._

“ _Hello.” said a voice over the COMs. It was neutral almost cold, but_ _familiar._

_David narrowed eyes in disdain. “Halsey I presume.”_

“ _Yes,_ _and your Daisy's older brother. I will cut to the chase._ _I have been listening._ _You seen too much,_ _and somehow know quite a bit about the Spartan 2 program_ _. You got yourself involved in top secret government matters, but fortunately I_ _can make sure you and your family are left alone.”_

 _David snorted. “Yeah, if I keep my shut and allowed to be watched for the rest of my life, and my sister return to you. Well no dice, Halsey._ _Thanks to you, ONI and whoever approved this my family was violated. My father works extra hard trying his damnedest to find a cure for my sister, my mother cries everyday praying for my sister’s recovery, and my sisters… Daisy went through whatever hell and training you and ONI put her through and then you augmented her, played Frankenstein with her body against her will._ _You took away her childhood!_ _and her clone, my second sister, you cloned her purposely so she just suffer and die to cover your tracks. Me and my family watched her grow weaker everyday! We took to every doctor we can find, but they all said the something even treatment she will die!_ _And you did_ _this_ _to this other families and their children_ _”_ _David clenched his fists. “Listen, Halsey, You will not get back my little sister. She is no longer your plaything or government property. And I will make sure you and whoever else is even remotely invoiced with this project pay even if have to chase you to the most remote colony you will pay.” he said the last part with a growl._

“ _And how will you that? You have no power._ _Your only option is to return your sister, and keep going like nothing happened,”_

“ _Why you little-” he was cutoff when Daisy spoke up._

“ _Brother, I have to go.” Daisy looked sadly at what was her home. “This place isn't my home anymore.” she said solemnly._

_David stared at his sister confused. “Daisy, what are you saying.”_

“ _I am no longer that little_ _girl_ _that disappeared all those years ago. I have changed. I can no longer have a normal life.”_ _Daisy looked at David in the eye. “_ _I am sorry for this.”_

_Faster than David or anyone could react Daisy hit David's gut with a restrained punch. David knelled down covering his gut struggling to remain conscious._

“ _Daisy… Why…?”_ _he said before losing conscious._

“ _I am sorry, brother,_ _I have to go to protect you, mom, dad,” Daisy looked at her clone. “And my sister.”_

_Daisy's clone who was watching quiet the whole time was surprised this. “I am sorry for taking your life.” she said finally._

_Daisy shook her head. “It's not your fault.,_ _and you don't deserve whats happening to you.” she said. She truly meant she and her clone shared a bond. A deep connection with each other to the point that her clone have fuzzy memories of Daisy's training. Which the same thing probably happened with Daisy allowing her to maintain fuzzy recollections of her life and rememb_ _er_ _her last name while her_ _Spartan_ _brothers and sisters barely remember anything of their old life._

 _O_ _n some level it disgusted Daisy how easily most of them accepted their new lives and forgot their old ones._ _And it always created a sort of gap between her and some of the other Spartans because she tried everything she can think off to remember her old life, while most of the others willingly forget._

“ _Please, with whatever time you have left. Take care of our brother.”_

_Daisy's clone simply nodded. Daisy walked away across the bridge accepting her fate as a Spartan._

_**(1 hour later.)** _

_David opened_ _his eyes and closed as the bright light made contact with his eyes. Once his head stopped spinning he got up and checked his surroundings. He was in his parent's living room, and across the room was his mom, dad and his sister._

“ _Agh, what happened?” he asked._

“ _We found you_ _in_ _the garden_ _unconscious._ _Your sister_ _said you suddenly fell over. She called us and we came as fast we can.” His father explained._

“ _We were worried sick. Are you alright?” his mother asked._

“ _Yes, I am al-” David suddenly sat up remembering what happened. He quickly got off the couch and headed_ _towards the door._

“ _Brother, wait!” clone Daisy yelled._

“ _D_ _avid, honey, you need relax. Where are you going?”David's mom asked fearful of her son's health._

“ _No time to explain. I have to go.” he_ _hastily_ _explained before heading out the door and heading straight towards his 56 hog._ _David got, started the engine and drove off without buckling up._

 _David drove through town to the outskirts of the city going over the speed limit trying to get to the one place where somebody would_ _go to be pick up by government agents without suspicion. On the outskirts of the city was an abandoned warehouse. A perfect place meet._

 _David sped on the road_ _in a heavily forested area outside the city_ _heading towards_ _his destination focused on getting his sister back_ _passing by cars going in the opposite direction_ _. Suddenly a deer like_ _creature_ _suddenly_ _jumped in front of his h_ _og. David_ _causing him_ _brake and swerve out of control hitting a semi truck heading towards town. When two vesicles hit the truck merely received a crunched up nose, while David's hog was hit on the side and was tossed a few feet away rolling until it hit a tree. It was upside down, and at this point it looked less like a hog and more of a scrapped thin can._

 _T_ _he airbag that protected David deflated, David laying on the ground shook his head, and tried to move his limbs, but feeling a dull ache when he moved them. His limbs were broken or worse. It was only the adrenaline flowing through his veins keeping most of the pain away allowing him not to scream in agony. David was trying figure out a way to crawl when smelled something and felt something wet._

_David eyes widen in horror when looked towards the source of the smell and saw gasoline leaking form his gas tank and spare gas tank. And the loose wire crackling with low voltage electricity, but it was enough to ignite the flammable substance causing his Hog to explode._

 

**(Present Day)**

**Year: XX/XX/2525**

**Planet: Unknown**

_**Location: Dark Shadow's Hidden Space Station** _

The surgery 12 hour, but it was a success. Sarah and her colleagues checked _monitoring device checking David's vitals and how well he was handling the implants._

“ _His vitals are in the green, and his body is adapting tot he implants quite well.” Shress reported._

 _Sarah nodded pleased. “Good, now lets move on to the next phase. Equipping his Cyber_ _Assault_ _suit._ _Bring the suit in.”_

_On a cart the Cyber Assault suit was brought in. It was and separated into pieces, and the helmet had wires sticking out off the top back of its head._

Sarah activated her recording device and began to speak into it. “We are moving on to the next phase: Suit Attachment. We are going equip David tot he Cyber Assault Suit MK 2 and perform flash training. We made great stride the Cyber Assault Suit series. Especially in the armor material. Instead of using all titanium for the outer plates and under-suit we used a Titanium and Graphene composite mixture that is lighter and much stronger than titanium alone. We also worked out the bugs with the Micro-Slipspace generator hopefully it will be more reliable and less prone to mis-jumps. Beginning phase 2.” Sarah turned off the device.

[The Cyber assault suits](http://www.fightersgeneration.com/np8/char/sektor-klassic-mk9.jpg) were created by Sarah and perfected by Sarah and Shress using technologies from Project MJOLNIR and the technologies Shress brought with her. The Cyber Assault Suit series was designed from(much like the Project it split off from.) to be a suit of armor, and since it was derived from Project MJOLNIR it shares many similar fuctions to it.

The Cyber assault suit’s shell is composed of a Graphene and Titanium composite making it stronger than military grade titanium alloy and has been augmented with a refractive coating capable of dispersing a limited amount of Covenant energy weapon strikes, but to cut costs only key areas such as the arms, legs from the knee down and chest were covered with heavy plates, while everything else were covered with lighter plates of the body suit which allow Cybers to move and maneuver at faster speeds at the cost of some physical defense. The suit contains a gel-filled layer underneath a thick black titanium/Graphene armored bodysuit. The gel layer regulates temperature and can reactively change its density. The inner skinsuit is made of a moisture-absorbing synthetic material linked to an environment control computer and the occupant's Black Vanguard's-issue neural interface.

 

[The Cyber assault suits](http://www.fightersgeneration.com/np8/char/sektor-klassic-mk9.jpg) was a sealed system, capable of extra-vehicular activity for a limited amount of time or operations in toxic atmosphere. It is hardened against EMP and radiation, and has filters that are completely effective at removing toxins and bacteria from local atmosphere. Between the external armor and the internal padding is the most devastating weapon the suit carries: a layer of polymerized lithium niobocene, a liquid metal crystal that deforms along a preferred axis when exposed to an electric charge. Woven by molecular tools into a capillary system, this layer is amorphous, yet amplifies force, doubling lifting capability and increasing reaction time by a factor of five. Because the Mjolnir system is so reactive, it can only be worn by a physically augmented human; ordinary people are unable to use the suit without injuring themselves.

 

One of the Cyber assault suit's greatest advantage, however, was a super-dense optical computer memory. This revolutionary solid-based crystalline layer forms a network within the suit's frame of proper size and capability of housing the types of artificial intelligence usually reserved for starships. Essentially a piggyback system, an AI can be delivered to the suit via a data crystal chip storage device no larger than a personal credit card. The AI's personality and processing matrices can be carried by the armor and in conjunction with the user, can neurally link with a being that has nearly unfettered control over mathematics, information and body control. This also allow the Cyber suit to use it second greatest advantage; the Micro-slipspace generator.

The Micro-slipspace generator is special device based on schematics and reverse-engineering from broken Fore-runner versions(which make the ones made by Shrees and Sarah crude in comparison.) that allow a person wearing the Cyber suits much like a ship to enter slip space and travel short distance from a few feet to a few yards before using up power. This device is one of the Cyber suit's most devastating tool allowing a Cyber to instantly teleport using slip-space to ambush opponents, dodge enemies attacks, escape etc. Though there are flaws it requires a smart AI or a specialized dumb AI to accurately calculate the coordinates otherwise the user could end up anywhere within teleport radius if he or she calculated incorrectly even in rock, the user need visual sites of his destination to send to show where he want to be teleported to. Also there’s a low chance that the radiation shielding equip in each suit could fail killing the user.

The functionality of both the Mjolnir system and the Cyber system is unprecedented. Rather than being a traditional suit of body armor, the Mjolnir and Cyber battlesuits works on a biomechanical level, allowing for direct user-controlled movement. Each human being has a molecular fiber network called the nervous system within their brain. Upon induction, all military and Black Vanguard personnel are issued a neural interface, which is implanted at the base of the skull and cannot be removed. Spartan-IIs received a modified version of the neural lace specifically for the Mjolnir armor, while Cybers received modified versions made for the Cyber suits and its Micro-slipspace genrator and the flash training prtogram. This neural lace, which consists of two core processor chips which is linked to receptors in the subject's brain, which is connected to an interface connection at the rear of the skull; reads the electrochemical signals sent from the brain and then translates these chemical signals into digital code. As the electrochemical impulse travels down the axon to the muscle, the digital code is routed through the interface connection, to the suit's on board sensors, the input from the sensors is then read by the onboard computer and then like the human body itself sends an electrical impulse through the suit, as the impulse from the motor neuron hits the muscle, the electrical impulse from the suit causes the polymerized lithium niobecene to deform along a preferred axis, overlapping each other more, so that the layer gets shorter and fatter. When the impulses from the suit stop, the polygonal pieces slide back to their original positions. At the same time, as the muscle fibers are responding to the impulses, signals are sent to the suit that this is occurring, as the muscle twitches the force being applied to the suit is accelerated through force-multiplying circuits, which amplify the force of the muscular twitch by a positive feedback loop in the armor. The end result is a fully neurally linked machine, the user's thoughts move the suit and in return the suit moves the user. The synthesis of machine and mind is so fast that it is almost impossible to chart reaction time.

Unique to the Cyber Suit's was flash training, which cut down years of training to a few months even weeks by directly downloading it through a modified neural lace. The flash training works by putting the user in a coma like state downloading training data into his or her brain's subconscious using an algorithm designed to maximum storage without deletion of the user's memories to make room. Though some physical is still required for the training to take hold more firmly, and there's a risk of minor memories of being forgotten.

Both suits also possesses other features that enhance its wearer's abilities. It has numerous clips, belts, and magnetic holsters for the attachment of additional weapons and ammunition; an advanced heads-up display (HUD), linked to sensors in the gloves which can detects the type of weapons and devices held, and to project shield strength, ammunition count, a targeting reticule, waypoints, a radio uplink for communication, health monitoring and restoration system, regenerative food materials and other helpful data.

The Cyber suits are equip with micro-missile launchers on the shoulders and upper back for crowd control situations, and full of hidden weapons such as wrist blades or arm mounted mini flamethrowers. The suit also possess Photoreactive plates that allow the user to blend in with any environment using a method that chameleons used. Though its very effective it has flaws. The user must move slowly to give the plates time to match it's surroundings, and also it can disrupted by a hard enough hit. Original the suits were going to be equip with Active Cameo used by Shress's people that bend light around the user instead of blending in like a chameleon, and energy shielding, but the suits current specs barely supply enough power to the reactive plates and the Micro-slipspace generator, if the energy shielding was equip and the active cameo replace the photoreactive plate the suit's power supply wouldn't be able to handle it and in short the suit wouldn't be able to function. So until advances are made the equiping of active cameo and sheilding was put on hold.

Sarah nodded to Shress, so they began attaching the undersuit and suit parts to David's body. The undersuit was attached first form fitting on his body, then the light plates were attached, then the heavy plates covering the key areas and finally the helmet. After two hours of work the suit was finished. The wires on the helmet attached to some device under the table.

“Began flash training.” Sarah said simply as Shress pressed a button on a console by the table.

The eye slits on David's helmet glowed slightly as training material was downloaded through his nerual lace into his brain. 


	2. Team

**Chapter 2: Team**

**Year: 08/20/2525**

**Planet: Unknown**

**Location: Black Vanguard's Space-station.**

It was Monday a week since Davids operation, and Sarah was in her office drinking a cup of coffee and looking through her Projects reports jotting down notes on possible improvements that would featured in the MK 2.5 series of Cyber suits. She typed the notes on her Terminal saving a copy on her data pad. It has been a week since she recruited David and since then his and the others flash training were going smoothly. It wouldn't be too long before they are finished.

"Hm-mm, maybe the power problem could be solved if we use something similar to pinch fusion reactors…." she mused.

On her terminal screen were schematics for the incomplete MK 2.5 series of Cyber suits. It was more bulky then the MK 2's and less ninja like. Though there were many improvements made including possible Energy swords modified for human use and ports to recharge said sword.

There was a knock on the door. "Come in." she said without taking her eyes off her screen.

A Black Vanguard soldier came in. He was wearing black ODST armor. His helmet was polarized and his right and left shoulder had the Vanguard's symbol, a Delta symbol with a sword on top. He saluted.

"Doc, the recruits are ready, and alien chick along with foxy are waiting for you." he said.

Sarah let out sigh at the nicknames. "Thank you, Jackson. I will be there shortly. Return to your post." she said.

Jackson saluted. "Right away, Doc." he said before leaving.

Sarah couldn't help, but smile. Sargent Jackson was an odd fellow giving rather funny nicknames to those he respect or like. It get on his more professional colleagues nerves it boost morale and made people laugh. He was the first one to welcome her and was the first to accept Shress with open arms.

Sarah saved her work got up and headed out the door. She walked down the getting salutes from passing personnel. After walking some ways from her office she stood in front of the elevator and press the button to call the elevator.

When the elevator arrived she entered the elevator and pressed the button that would take her to the tram that would take her to the Medical bay. After a few minutes the elevator's doors opened revealing a tram station on the other end. Sarah exited the elevator and walked towards the tram. As she walked she noticed a hurgok and a Black Vanguard engineer repairing some wires behind a conduit. Thanks to the hurgok's ability to build more of themselves using any material. Thanks to them systems were made much more efficient and repairs more quickly.

Sarah entered the waiting tram heading towards the Medical Bay. Inside the tram were black Vanguard personnel from security teams to Medical staff. Some of them were going on break going to the cafeteria, while others were heading to their assigned posts. As the tram rode in its rail passing by another tram going in the opposite direction. Sarah sat her head back thinking. So far they recruited 175 out of 200 for the Beta batch. With the improvements based on the data from the Alpha batch her Cybers should not only be on par physically and mentally with Halsey's Spartans abilities projections, but surpassed them. Further tests and live action scenarios are needed to prove her projections, but the question is how will she do it? Sarah was brought out of her thoughts when her tram stopped and the doors opened with a chimed.

" _Med bay."_ said a feminine voice. It the Station's tram system dumb AI Dorthy.

Sarah got up and along with a few guards and medical personnel got off the tram. She walked from the station down hall flowing the signs and passing by guards and medical staff. After some time of walking Sarah reached her destination. The room where the new recruits were transferred to. Sarah slide her key-card and entered the room, inside were five oval shaped pods each occupied by a person wearing a black Cyber Suit. The neru-link wires on their helmets were connected to a flash training device with other wires attached to different parts of the armor. A team of scientist were doing a once over on the suits performing system diagnostics. Leading them was Shress giving specific instructions. Beside her was a female Cyber in her gray Cyber suit with a gray fox painted on its shoulders. This was Cyber -A6T6 Trisha Shepard, codename the Gray-Fox. She was part of the Alpha batch of the Cyber Initiative specializing in many areas particularity scouting, sabotage and infiltration. A former free lance mercenary, she decided to work for the Black Vanguards on a permanent basis due to the guarantee work and income that follow.

The Gray Fox sensing another presence turned towards Sarah. Seeing it was Sarah she instantly saluted placing her right fist over heart.

"Doctor." she said.

Shress turned towards Sarah her mandibles opened in the Sangehili equivalent of a smile. "Sarah, glad you came. The new recruits are ready."

Sarah nodded. "Wake them." she said simply.

Shress nodded, and pressed a button on the console in front of her. The five bodies in the pods began to move and twitch as they regain conscientiousness. As they woke up the eye slits on their helmets shined with an eery blue glow.

David opened his eyes, the bright light stung his eyes, and as if sensing his discomfort his suit's eye slits polarized letting less light through. Pain was pounding in David's head like someone took a brick squashed his brain and sprayed lemon juice over it. It was liked a bunch of stuff was cramped into his noggin. The pain lasted a few seconds before degrading to a dull ache. Once the pain subsided enough David notice something else his body felt funny, particularly his arm and legs. David eyes widen. He looked down, and saw he had limbs. Clenching his hands a few times to make sure it wasn't a dream, he had his limbs back. David studied himself noticing his new attire. He encased in some sort of black armor, and his head encased in some kind of helmet. David noticed a bunch of icons he never seen before in front of him inside his helmet, but strangely he knew what they mean and their function.

He saw his motion tracker on the left corner of his H.U.D, a vitality meter on the top, a grenade count on his top left corner, an ammo tracking gauge, etc. One of the things he noticed was that the reticule moved with his eyes scanning items he focused on displaying information on his H.U.D, and that certain items and person were surrounded by a blue outline. David studied his environment looking at the people in the room. His H.U.D scanned the different scientist in the room displaying basic information such as name, rank, blood type, etc. It even scanned equipment giving basic to extensive information or the words classified.

The next things he noticed was that he was in some sort of pod. Then suddenly remembered what happened. The accident, talking to Halsey and his sister. He needed to get out. He needs to find his sister.

"I have get out of here." Flashes of Daisy's face went through his mind. "I…. have to…. Save…. Her." David raised his fists and proceeded to bang the glass canopy. He beat the canopy harder as he remembered Halsey's voice. The voice of the monster that took his sister. That hurt his family. As memories flashed through his mind."….Save Her… ….Save…. Her… Daisy... I…." Images of their father working himself death diligently trying to find a doctor that can fix his other sister. Cracks start to form on the pod's canopy. "...Will…" Memories of their mother praying hard for his sister to be healed, weeping in the process. The cracks grew larger."...make…" Images his sister's clone getting sicker and sicker until finally bound to a wheelchair too weak to do much of anything.

" _Thank you for my present, Big brother."_

The cracks on the canopy grew even larger threatening to shatter. "THEM PAY!" The 13.5 inch high-frequency wrist blades hidden in his suit's forearm guards activated pulsating with a powerful alternating current resonating at extremely high frequencies.

**(A few minutes before.)**

Sarah was watching with satisfaction as the pods canopy's opened letting their occupants out. One of the occupants a slightly taller than average male Cyber was rubbing his head. Though he was wearing a helmet like everyone else just from his body posture Sarah and Shress could tell he was irritated.

"Man, Doc! You said I would wake up with a headache. Not a fucking migraine!"said the Cyber.

This was Cyber-B8T9. Real name: Cody Travers. Codename: Brawler. An apathetic and easily bored man who loves to fight. Cody was convicted of vigilantism after killing a mob boss and many of his members on his home planet. He was sentenced to life in prison with half a million in bail. One of Sarah's agents came to him and offered him a chance to join the Cyber Initiative. He accepted stating that 'Prison fights were getting boring.'. The agent paid for his bail and sent him to the Black Vanguard's space station for argumentation and flash training. His suit was modified for his brawling style sporting extra armor on his hands and forearm guards.

"Oh come on, Cody. It can't be that bad. I mean I barely feel anything." another Cyber said coming out of her pod. Her voice was a little scratchy and tomboyish.

This was Gumi Holand. Cyber-B8T4. Codename: Wildfire. 24 years old Gumi was a pyromaniac for hire obsessed with explosions, fire and heat. Her skills with fire and explosive landed her on the list of potential candidates despite her questionable sanity. She immediately took the offer to join the Cyber Initiative after she was told she would be able to use fire in new ways, and harness it like it was her own body. Her suit was modified to be almost fire proof, and was equip with extra fuel and more powerful flamethrowers that allow her to fire white flames. Her suit also housed extra compartments for explosives.

Before Cody could a Raspy and distorted chuckle filled the room. Everybody's attention turned towards the Cyber who look just like the other Cybers in the room except he had skeletal fingers ending with claws.

This was Cyber-B5T5. Ivan Storm. Codename: Whiplash. A mercenary working for the Black Vanguards, after a mission gone south leaving him severely injured taking away his arms and permanently damaging his airway causing his current rasp. He agreed to join the Cyber Initiative to get his arms back. He was chosen due to his skills in assassinations and target elimination. He was well known for his use of a whip to kill his targets in close quarters. Usually quiet and reserved only talking when needed or making a joke. His suit was modified with his skill set in mind. Inside each mechanical arms was a high frequency whip he can control like a tentacle allowing him to cut through almost anything.

Next to him was another Cyber. Cyber-B3T5. Daniel Hogan. Codename: Blizzard. An average guy except for unusually good genetics and above average processing power. He could comprehend anything allowing to excel in school going to college at the age of 15 and graduate at 17. When he turned 20 he felt bored with his life and wanted to do something that would allow him to accomplish great things. He wanted to make a lasting impact on the world. So when he offered to join the Cyber Initiative with the promise that he would do great things for humanity he accepted without hesitation. His expertise in cryogenics, which was his chosen field of study and his suit equip with a network of experimental Cryo generators. A device created the Black Vanguard's R&D that allow users to generate and focus intense cold using nitrogen and even liquid helium to freeze the moisture in the air to create ice or use intense cold to weaken certain metals and materials. Since this was in the experimental stage few Cybers were equip with this device.

"So these are the people I will working with? Humph, this will prove… interesting." he said in a raspy voice. The way he spoke rubbed Gumi the wrong way.

"HEY! What that supposed to-"

"Sarah!" yelled Shress interrupting Gumi.

Sarah turned towards Shress. "What is the matter?" she asked.

"David's capsule won't open and his heart rate has increased. His brain activity is showing signs of intense activity!" she explained.

***CRACK!***

Everybody's attention turned towards David's pod. He was banging against the glass canopy the cracks growing bigger.

"OPEN THAT CANOPY NOW!" Sarah yelled scared for David's life.

"Were trying!" said one of the scientist as he typed commands into his console. "But the computers aren't responding.

Sarah stared back at David's as he banged the canopy repeatedly the cracks growing bigger, and when he lifted his arms to deliver the final blow.

***Swoosh!***

High frequency blades shot out his forearms/wrist surprising everyone.

"How in the world… I thought the suit's weapon systems were deactivated!" Sarah shouted.

Before anyone could respond David with one final swing shattered the pod's canopy. Glass scattered across the floor, and David slowly got out of his pod trying to keep himself standing his arms hanging loosely. His high frequency blades sparking with arcs of energy.

David knelt down breathing hard. The wires hooked to his suit detached falling on the ground. "….Must…. Save… Her…. I need… to… save…. My sister." he said.

This caught Cody's attention. _"His sister…"_ he thought.

Sarah ran towards David studying him over worry over his well being. "David, your suit responds to your thoughts. Focus on retracting your blades." Sarah instructed.

David nodded and did as instructed. He focused on retracting his blades, and just as Sarah said the blades retracted back into David's forearm guards. David stood up and examined himself.

Cody stretch his hand trying to stop David."Hey, kid, take it easy. You had a rough-"

David stopped him. "I am alright. Just a little dazed is all." he breathed out.

Sarah nodded. "Alright, just let us know if you experience anything worth reporting."

David nodded in response.

Sarah got up and coughed grabbing everybody attention. "Now that's out of the way, I welcome all you to the Black Vanguard's Cyber Initiative program. You all been chosen because you all have meet the program's criteria. As you all know my name is Sarah Enders one of the heads of the program, and you all know our resident alien Shress'Refum our co-head." Sarah gestured towards Shress. Shress bowed her head in greeting. "And this is one of our trainers Cyber-A6T6, Trisha Shepard, or as known by her codename the Grey Fox."

"Nice to meet you all. I expect beyond your absolute best. Understand." Trisha said.

Sarah nodded. "Well spoken. Now before we began physical training we will give you an hour to move about, get to know each other, and ask any questions you have for me or Shress."

"Wait, I thought the flash training was all that we needed." Gumi said.

"Not exactly, though the flash training will provide the basics and more advance training, in order for the knowledge to take a firmer hold you still need to do some physical training." Shress explained.

"That is correct, now take this time to get use to the changes." Sarah turned to Shress. "Can you explain to them the functions of their suits especially the information networks."

Shress simply nodded., and Sarah nodded back.

"David," David looked at Sarah. "Come with me, please. I believe you want to discuss somethings with me. Preferable in private." Sarah said as she went out the door.

David nodded, and followed Sarah out. When the door shut Cody watch the door for few seconds.

"Hm-mm, I wonder what that all about." Cody mused before joining with the rest of his colleagues.

David followed Sarah to the tram station, and into the waiting tram. David and Sarah sat in the tram as it transported them to their destination. On the way David couldn't help, but look at his limbs flexing his fingers over and over. His arms and legs felt familiar yet different. His whole body felt different. He also noticed his breathing and voice was a little raspy. He was wondering how much damage was caused to his internal organs, and how much of him was replaced? Are his sisters safe? Is his family safe? He then looked around the tram studying the occupants the reticule on his helmet moving with his eyes locking on each person his eyes landed on turning green. Some were obviously guards wearing what look a variation of black ODST armor with a helmet with one long eye lenses and face plate with re-breather(EOD helmet from Halo:reach) armed with service rifles or assault rifles. Then there some wearing engineering uniforms with light armor and helmets design to protect their face from welding sparks. Focusing on each occupant the same way he did in the lab he was able to gather basic information about them like name, rank, occupation, etc.

Sarah looked at David noticing him looking at the different occupants in the tram. "I see you figured out the suit's scanning feature." she surmised.

David turned his attention towards Sarah. "Scanning feature?" he asked.

Sarah nodded. "Yes, the scan Visor is a very useful tool. You see all Cyber Suits carry an on board database that when in range connect to the Black vanguard's servers to update. Thanks to your suit connecting to your neural lace you can mentally command your suit to scan your target by focusing on said target. As you can imagine this will be a feature you use a lot."

David nodded. "Indeed, but what kind of information will I be able to access?" he then noticed his sounded different raspy and almost guttural, yet still recognizable. "My voice." he said surprised.

"Your airway and airway suffered some damage, as you can tell your voice and breathing won't be quite like they were. Anyway, to answer your first question all Cybers can access almost all information in the Black Vanguard's database." Sarah smirked. "Even government files." she added.

That caught David's attention, but before he could respond the tram stopped.

"Office area A1. Have a nice day." said a voice over the intercom.

Sarah got up and gestured towards David. "We are here, David follow me; I will take you to my office so we can talk more freely." she said.

David nodded, and followed her out the tram. As they left the station and into hallways lined with guards and office doors. David couldn't help, but notice that the guards were saluting Sarah and… him.

"Why are the guards saluting me? I understand you, but me?" David asked.

Sarah chuckled. "Well let just say Cyber are have a considerably high ranking in the Black Vanguards and in turn have a bit of commanding power."

David simply nodded, mulling over the implications of what she just said. He continued to follow Sarah until they retched a metal door with her name embezzled on it. Sarah dug into her lab coat's pocket and took out her key card. She slide it in the card scanner by the door, and enter something using the keypad underneath the scanner.

The door slide opened with a 'swoosh'. Sarah entered the office gesturing for David to come inside. David followed her in taking in details of her office. It was pretty simple with a desk and two chairs in front of it. The lights were dim, but bright enough so people could see. There was an office plant by the left side of her desk and a book shelf on the other side against the wall. There were diplomas and degrees framed and hung on the walls of the office in subjects David couldn't even dare to comprehend.

Sarah sat in the char behind her desk as David sat in the chair in front of her. Sarah got comfortable in her chair for a few moments before leaning forward putting her hands together in a gendo pose.

"Now, feel free to ask me anything." she said.

"My family… How is my family? My sister. Mom. Dad. Are they alright?"" he asked with concern. He was extremely concerned, he had to know, he would never forgive himself if anything happened to them because of what he knows. Just like something happened to Daisy.

"They are alright." she said easing David's fears. "My agents will watch your family for a while just to be safe."

David knew he could trust Sarah, but he didn't know how to feel about his family being watched especially after finding his sister was being watched for years. He then asked the one question Sarah knew was coming.

"My sister, the clone… Did you..." he didn't need to finish for Sarah to know what he was asking.

Sarah smiled. "There's a bit of good news in that case. We asked for your parents permission to start a 'new experimental' treatment using one of our many companies as a cover, Vanguard Pharmaceuticals. We explained the risks and benefits-"

"What did they say?" David asked eagerly."Well, they accepted. Not too surprising considering the situation. So immediately we took them to our Sargasso branch public medical facility for treatment." Sarah leaned back and breathed out. "I am glad to report that the treatment seemed to be working. In fact it improved your sister's condition quite rapidly to the point snow that she can walk for a short distance before tiring, and she seems to be getting stronger and recovering faster by the day. _A little too fast and too strong."_ Sarah mentally added.

David let out a sigh in relief. He was able to save one of his sisters, now he need to save the other. He looked at his hand then at Sarah. "So, what exactly did you do to me?" he asked. He knew they needed to replace his limbs and organs to save him, but how much?

Sarah typed a command on her data pad. A hologram projector rose out of her desk, the projector turned on projecting a hologram of David's body before the enhancement surgery. David cringed at the image. He could see the burn scars all over, and the image face had no lips exposing the front teeth producing a skull like image, the image hair was lanky and sickly, and there were burn scars all over its face. But, what made cringed the most was the image had no limps, the arms reduced to shoulder stumps and the legs a bit above the knee.

"As you already know you weren't I good shape. We had to replace a lot of you." Sarah pressed the button on her data-pad. The hologram changed now having all four limbs back, but they were clearly artificial. They looked like if someone stripped the skin off, and left everything else. The muscle strands were a jet black and the joint were a metallic silver. David unconscious touch his left arm, and his helmet's face.

"We replaced your limbs with Carbon Nanotube Prosthetic versions directly connected to your nerves. Allowing you to run faster, and lift heavier objects. Essentially you can throw a Warthog with ease, you can even lift and throw an 80 ton object with a bit of effort, and run up to 45 MPH." Sarah pressed another button.

The skin on the hologram disappeared revealing the innards such as organs and bones, but David notice the organs were different. They were a metallic silver almost like they were made from liquid, and had black veins. David could also the different implants inside along the spine, brain, eyes, etc.

"Along with the artificial limbs, we put cybernetic implants and nanomachines in your body. These implants are standard for all cybers. Increasing durability, pain threshold, strength, processing ability, reflexes, speed, healing rate, etc. For example your bones has been reinforced to be virtually unbreakable and you can process information faster. In short, you and the other Cybers are extremely strong, and that's without the Cyber Suits. Cybersuit functions and such will be explained during training." she explained.

David looked at his hand absorbing what Sarah just told him. He was changed, transformed. He knew for sure there was no turning back, he didn't want to anyway. If being a Cyber means he get to protect his sisters and family he will gladly carry burden that will come with being a Cyber. And he will save his sister.

"David," Sarah said grabbing his attention. "If you like we can heal some of your scars, maybe even restore you-"

"No, I want to keep them, Doctor." David look down. "As a reminder."

Sarah nodded. She understood, why. To an older sibling failing to protect a younger sibling would be their greatest failure, and something they to be reminded so they won't fail again.

"Doctor, do the Black Vanguard's database contain everything on the Spartan II program?" asked David. He didn't really care how they got their hands on such sensitive information only if they got it.

Sarah let out a sigh. It was tome to tell David of her involvement in the program. "Yes, we have the files, but I want to tell you something first."

David leaned closer giving Sarah his undivided attention.

"I was apart of the program right beside Halsey."

Before David could respond Sarah lifted her hand stopping. "Let me finish. They wanted me along with Halsey on the program to help with the problems they were facing with the argumentation and improve the program by correcting the flaws in the Spartan I program. Me and Halsey took different approaches. We butted heads many times over how to to approach improving the augmentations. I believe cybernetics would be a better option due to the fact we can recruit pretty much anyone, but it wasn't showing the results fast enough. Halsey on the other hand took the bio-augmentation approach which showed a lot more results, but the risk were higher requiring almost genetically perfect candidates for a higher chance for survival, and not only that to maximize effect it had to be done withing the onset of puberty." Sarah hands clenched into fists. "Children. She proposed kidnapping genetically perfect children for the program. I pushed harder for my approach I didn't want to condemn children to such a life, but alas my research showed too little results and High-com and ONI green-lit Halsey approach. I quit soon after. I wanted to blow the whistle, but I had no proof. ONI would deny it, and have me killed."

Sarah sat back in her chair. "Long story short, I was hired by the Black vanguards founder The Grandmaster to prepare for contact with an alien threat, given funding and my research material to start the Cyber Initiative. We found Shress sometime later, and with her knowledge," Sarah couldn't help, but smirk. "well you and the other Cybers were the results."

"I'm not angry at you, Doctor." David said surprising Sarah. "You couldn't do much, like you said without proof you couldn't d anything and ONI would have killed you. And your trying to make it up now."

"Thank you, David. I knew I chose right with you. Anyway, our database contain everything about the program even something that will disturb you and make you angry. You sure you want to look?" she asked.

David nodded. He needed to know. He had to know.

"Tell your suit to look for all files on the Spartan II project. There's a lot, but with your enhanced processing power you be able to go through it fairly quickly."

David did as instructed accessing the Black Vanguard's database. "Give me all files on the Spartan II Program." he ordered.

Instantly a list of text and video files ranging from training procedures to augmentation procedures appeared on his H.U.D. Open by one David opened the files. Each one disgusted him more and more, each file made blood boil. The brutal training regiments that no child should ever go through, the indoctrination, and then there was the augmentation surgery. The augmentations were brutal, and then what happens when the body rejects them. Permanent blindness, bone pulverization, fatal cardiac volume increase, suppressed sex drive Parkinson and Fletcher's Syndrome. The videos painted a graphic image, David saw kids crushed by their own muscles, kids choking on their own fluids, kids forced on life support their bones twisted and malformed, and kids twitching uncontrollably all over their body.

" _My sister could have easily died from this."_ he thought in shock and anger.

Then there were the detailed files on the flash clones the symptoms and the reports that most died a few months after the switch. David couldn't help, but think all the families affected project the mothers and fathers crying because their child died. What he read was burned into brain, he sat quietly thinking going the information over and over again.

What really broke him was the file on Dr. Catherine Elizabeth Halsey, particularly the picture. David instantly recognized the face all he had to do was mentally replace the black hair with blond hair. It was Elizabeth, the woman they met at the fountain the day before his sister disappeared. He knew there was something he didn't like about her.

He was going break her in two.

Sarah just stared at David worried in how quiet he was. "David, Are you-"

David suddenly got up scaring Sarah. **"AAAAARRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHH!"** He screamed with the fury of a thousand sun as he lifted the chair and threw it with as much force as he could at the door. The chair shattered into pieces denting the door, Sarah ducked to avoid a piece of hard plastic heading her way. She got up watching David vent.

"WHEN GET MY HANDS ON HALSEY AND WHOEVER APPROVED THIS, THEY WILL WISH FOR A QUICK DEATH. I WILL FIND THEM AND RIP THEM APART, THEN EXPOSED THEM AND MAKE SURE THE UNSC AND ONI GET THEIR DUE!" he screamed breathing hard afterward.

Once he calmed down and saw the damaged he caused he was horrified. "I...I'm sorry. I … didn't… mean to-"

Sarah waved it off. "It's alright, you have every right to be angry, but you have to control your emotions and think rationally." she explained.

"How!? The things they did to those kid, their clone and their families. MY SISTERS! MY FAMILY! All just to put down an Insurrection that they aggravated! We have more than enough proof to put ONI and The UNSC in hot water, if we just send these files to the right people-"

"No, we can't. The Covenant is coming, and the last thing humanity needs right now is an even more divided population. Humanity could very well face extinction, we are going every advantage including the Spartan program." Sarah interrupted.

"You can't be serious!? If this project succeeds, they do it over and over again, and I won't allow that to happen." David stared at his shaking fist. "What is the point of humanity surviving if we lose our souls in the process. Are we worth it by then?"

Sarah let out a sigh. "I think we are. David, when I started recruiting for the Cyber Initiative I made it a rule to only recruit adult volunteers. I believe we can stop this from becoming a habit, but not right now… besides your sister is too far in to be simply rescued, but I promise we will expose this." Sarah stared at David dead serious. "If you want to stop this, train, push yourself to the limits. Become stronger, find your sister and protect family and humanity. And when the time is right we will show the public everything."

"Alright, I see your point. I will be the best Cyber anyone has seen, and I will find my sister and if I can't get her out of that program then the least I can do is protect her as a Cyber."

Sarah nodded when her data-pad. ringed. It was from one of her agents on a special assignment. "David, you know your way back to the medical bay. If you don't follow I set a way-point in your ., just follow it and it lead you to the room the others are in. Hurry you have less than an hour. I promise I will keep you updated on your sisters."

David nodded and went out the door determine to do what he must.

Sarah smile with pride. "I chose right." she said simply before answering the call ringing on her data-pad. A cyber's face popped up on the screen. His helmet was an icy blue with frosty and cold air radiating off it. A side effect of the circuited Cryo generator units placed throughout the suit caused the equipped suits to generate a 'cold' aura lowering the temperature around the user's suit chilling the air around the suit producing the cold 'aura' radiating off the suit.

"Agent Sub-Zero, how is your progress in tracking the rogues?" Sarah asked.

"Me and my team discovered a lead. We received information that lead us to believe that Sektor, Crimson Viper, Killer Frost and Sundowner were hired as bodyguards by Insurrectionist leader Colonel Robert Watts. We don't know his location, but we have some leads in that area."

"Good, keep me updated."

"Yes, ma'am." said Sub-Zero before hanging up.

Sarah immediately pressed a button on her data-pad contacting her boss. The Grandmaster. He immediately picked up, his screen blank except for a blurred face.

"You have your report?" asked a distorted voice.

Sarah nodded. "Yes, recruitment and training is going smoothly, but there been reports that contact with Harvest have been lost. Shress fears that-"

"The Covenant has found us. We need to accelerate our plans. How is recruitment for Gamma batch?" the grandmaster finished.

"We almost have a complete list of potential candidates, we will began scouting and recruitment within 2 years. Me and Shress are also almost finished with the MK 2.5 suits, and already partial designing the MK 3 suits." Sarah reported.

"Good, I will give five times the amount of your usual funding. Just keep bringing good results and I will increase your funding as needed."

Sarah nodded. "Thank you, you will be pleased with the fruit of our labor."

"Good, Grandmaster out." he said hanging up.

"Well lets see how the new recruits are adjusting." she sighed already exhausted from the day.

Sarah got up from her desk and stared the dented door making a mental note to call the utility team for door repair, before heading out her office.

Back in the Med-bay with the latest Beta Batch recruits things were going smoothly. The scientist in the room were looking over the new recruits having them move in different way making sure their suits were working properly. All of them complied though a couple were reluctant. Cody didn't like the tests, but saw the necessity, but Gumi on the other hand….

"Come on, Shress. Is this really necessary!? You said the computers checked us out, and I really want to test out my new toys!" said Gumi giving an annoyed look at the scientist checking her suit.

Cody rolled his eyes. "I am pretty sure this is necessary, Gumi. Otherwise they wouldn't be doing this." Cody looked at Shress. "Right, Doc."

Shress nodded typing on her Data-pad. "Correct, Cody, despite what the computers say it is always a good idea to double check just in case. Don't worry it won't be much longer. Be a little patient, Wildfire." said Shress.

"Translation: Shut up and suck up." added Ivan aka Whiplash earning a stifled laughs from everyone except for Gumi staring daggers at Ivan."

Before she can retort the room door opened letting David in. Everybody stared at David making take a step back.

"Well looks who back. So what did the Doctor talked to you about?" Cody chuckled.

"Personnel business." he said simply not wanting to talk about it.

Cody merely shrugged, though he was still interested in what happened between David and Sarah. "Alright, well come on and get your suit checked out. You have to suffer like the rest of us."

David nodded, and walked towards the group in the middle of the room. Different scientist went up to him having him do basic movement, and scanned him with their pads. After a few minutes they gave him the O.K. The scientist left the room leaving them, Shress and Trisha Shepard behind.

Trisha stepped studying her trainees. She read the psychological reports and knew what to expect from each of them. Cody wouldn't be much of a problem he had skills, but is a bit hard headed and prefers to work alone. His love of fighting cold be a problem too.

Gumi could possibly be insane with an almost religious zeal level of respect towards fire. She would do what she is told, but she might not hear them if she goes into a frenzy. But, her expertise in explosives and pyrotechnics will be very useful.

Ivan is a good leader, has experience and a good tactician. He wouldn't be a problem.

Daniel is a bit naive, but so far no problem.

David seemed to be quite reliable, and with just enough independence. His training would go smoothly.

"Alright, As all of already know my name is Trisha Shepard aka the Gray-Fox, and you all shall address me by my codename. I am a Cyber from the Alpha batch and your trainer and master until you all graduate. I will push you to your limits. Everyday you be exhausted beyond measure, due to the short time we have to train you all. A threat to humanity is coming," she paused for effect. "The Covenant. They are more advance than us, but thanks to Shress knowledge we were able to prepare primarily through the Cyber Initiative. This will not be a simple war of Ideals. This will be a war for freedom and survival! Survival for our race, and freedom for Shress people! We will face this enemy head on, and we will defeat it!"

"Well, then lets get this training over with! I am ready to burn them to ash!" Gumi aka Wildfire pounded her fist.

Trisha chuckled. "I like your enthusiasm, so I let your outburst slide, but next time when you speak out of line there will punishment. Just because Cybers have almost full autonomy doesn't mean we have no discipline."

Gumi huffed folding her arms muttering something under her breath. While everyone else continue to give Trisha their attention.

" _Well at least this group would be easier than the last one."_ Trisha thought. She looked at Shress and received a nod from her. "Now, if you follow me I will take you to get armed up and ready for the first part of your training."

The new recruits followed Gray-Fox and Shress down the halls towards the tram station. The group received a few curious stares from personnel and guards, and thanks to their enhanced hearing they heard a few of the things they whispered clearly.

"I think those are the new recruits for that Cyber program."

"I wonder what these guys can do, I heard they made some improvements."

"They are really bringing them in, this Covenant must be really bad for the Doc to be recruiting so quickly."

David couldn't help, but wonder. "What have I gotten myself into?" he said out-loud.

David was taken out of his musings when felt a nudge on his right arm. He turned his head towards the source. The tallest of the new recruits standing 6'6.5. David's suit automatically scanned and displayed the information on his H.U.D. identifying him as Cody Travers aka Brawler.

"You alright, kid." he asked.

David nodded. "Just thinking."

Cody shrugged. "Alright, but it seems we are a team now. So, we got to look out for each-other."

David made a mental note and simply nodded.

"So, I was wondering, why did you join the Cyber Initiative?" he asked sounding innocent, but he wanted to know something.

David contemplated whether to tell him or not. After a few moments he decided since they were a team he need to at least tell them a simplified version of the truth.

"I joined save my sister from a life forced upon her, or at least protect the best I can from the dangers that life entails." David answered.

Cody merely shrugged his curiosity satisfied for now, but he knew there was more to it. The group arrived at the station and immediately boarded the waiting tram. Gray Fox and Shress sat next to each other on the opposite side of the tram, while the rest of the group sat on the other side. The trip tot he where ever they were going was uneventful. With the only talking coming from the other personnel on the tram. David sat his back letting his mind wander wondering how his family was doing especially his sisters as he went to sleep.

**(2 hours earlier.)**

**Year: 08/20/2525**

**Planet: Fairfields City, Sargasso**

**Location: Vanguard Pharmaceutical Clinic.**

The Vanguard Pharmaceutical Clinic located a few miles away from Fairfields city was an impressive three story building the size of the average school known for providing free or at a reduced price health care to those in need building up a very good public image with the local population. It was a quiet evening with the halls thinning out as the day shift clock out as the night shift come in.

On the second floor in one of the rooms was a young girl 14 years of age wearing a white hospital gown was laying in her bed with the T.V. on, but she wasn't watching T.V. her mind occupied. This was the clone of Daisy Spencer.

When news of David's accident reached the Spencer family they were devastated. Amy cried for hours and Jon sat for hours his head in his hands with a whiskey bottle between his feet. But the person most They lost their only son and soon they will lose(what they thought.) their only daughter. Daisy's clone took it the hardest, he knew or at least suspected she was a clone when she herself didn't and viewed her as his sister anyway. He could have rejected her and treated like a stranger, but for 8 years since she replaced the real Daisy he treated her like a little sister, and devastated by her declining health like an older brother would. For that she would be forever thankful. Even in death he was looking out for her.

But a stroke of good news hit the Spencer family. A day after David's death a Representative from the Vanguard Pharmaceuticals visited the Spencer's house. She explained that she was a friend of David and that her company were testing a new experimental treatment designed to cure Daisy's clone condition. Amy and Jon were filled with new hope that here daughter would be cured, and brought some relief from the sorrow they felt over their son's death. Daisy's clone felt differently, she wasn't if she deserved to live. She believed that she practically stole her sister's life and indirectly caused her brother's death. But she didn't want her parents to suffer, despite being a clone with 6 years of Daisy's memories she still loved them like family.

They were the closest thing she had to family.

So they accepted their offer for treatment, and Daisy's clone was immediately sent to the clinic and they began treatment right away. After a week of injections and monitoring her condition improved vastly. While before she couldn't walk, she now could walk without tiring. Not only that, but she felt stronger. During one of her physical exercises to see how much her condition has improved she easily lifted 100 pounds.

Her parents were happy the treatment was working, but were a little put off with sudden increase in strength. Thought the doctors say that it was expected from the treatment. But the strength increase wasn't the strangest thing. A couple of days after she started her treatment she felt a strange feeling creeping in her head like there was another presence in her mind. And then there were visions and strange dreams she was having. Sometimes when she sleeps she dreams that she was in some sort of militaristic prison, and a lady with black hair along with a man in a uniform obviously military with rough features. She even see things when she was awake like she was looking through someone else eyes.

" _These dreams and vision… They felt, so real. Is it possible that the treatment is strengthening the connection between me and my original?" Clone Daisy mused._

Deep down she always knew she was a clone, she couldn't describe just that she felt different. And the strange blurry dreams she had for 8 years. Blurry dreams of doing things she wish she could do. She knew there was a connection between them.

The clone stared at her hands contemplating her existence. She wasn't Daisy, so who is she? Her entire reason for being created was to replace Daisy and die. But, she avoided second part of her fate, now knowing for a fact she is a clone she want to be her own person. She want to stand separate from Daisy as her own person. Not just a copy, not a mirror image, but her own being.

But, for now at least she must continue pretending to be Daisy for her parents sake, but one day she hope she could tell them the truth and they would accept her as their daughter. She also hoped that they would be reunited with Daisy, though unlikely that was.

As she continue to contemplated her existence she suddenly felt dizzy. It was happening the visions were coming. The visions flashed through her mind, she was in some sort of cell sitting on the bed wearing a red uniform with a tray of food in front of her. And as quickly as it came it disappeared. Daisy breathed hard her heart rate increasing. After a few moments she calmed down.

"The connection is getting stronger..." Daisy's clone could feel the presence in her mind becoming more prominent. Then a thought struck her.

" _Wait, If the connection is becoming stronger then maybe…."_ It was a far-fetched idea, but then again the reason behind her creation was. So with a deep breath in and out the clone focused her mind grabbing on to the presence in her mind and feeling something click in the process. She then began her experiment.

" _Hello,"_

**Year: 08/20/2525**

**Planet: Reach**

**Location:** **Reach FLEETCOM Military Complex Brig**

It has been a week since Daisy was brought back to Reach, since then she was confined to the brig until further notice. When she got back the looks of disappointment she received form some her fellow Spartans especially from John. The look of 'I told you so.' As she was escaping she and her group ran into him. He tried to bring them back saying that there was nothing for them out there, but they didn't listen.

And he was right her old life was over, but that wasn't the worst of it. When she came back something in her snap, a sadness filled her up flooding her system. She didn't why he felt so sad on the verge of crying, only her Spartan training kept her calm. She had a sinking feeling something happened, something bad. It wasn't until a few hours later after she was sent to the brig that Halsey gave her devastating news. With true regret Halsey told Daisy the news about her brother. The memory was still fresh in her mind.

_**(1 week ago)** _

_Daisy sat on her bed with Dr. Halsey standing in front of her. Daisy was staring at her with sorrowful acceptance. Halsey was in her cell t tell her the news about her brother, Halsey what Daisy would_ _and considered not telling her, but she couldn't do that. She_ _did enough to her, she at least owed her full honesty. So she told her the straight truth._

" _Your brother was in an accident." she said regretfully._

_Daisy's blood froze, the emotion clear on her face. She knew something happened. The sadness she felt earlier, they weren't hers. They were her clone's. Her sister's._

" _What happened to him? Is he..." she trailed off daring not to finish her question._

_Halsey didn't want to tell her seeing the sadness and worry on Daisy's face, but she had to despite what some would believe she cared for the Spartans like a parent to child. She did this to them, so she will take care of them._

" _He was driving towards the location we picked you up from, on the way he swerved to avoid hitting an animal only for a semi to hit him instead. His car was totaled and his gas tank exploded. The authorities never found his body, he was declared dead." she said sadly._

_Daisy looked down at her lap, tears pouring from her eyes. She blamed herself for her brothers. She should have been more careful! She should have never left! She cried and cried as she and her sister shared their sadness and sorrow._

_The image of Daisy, the most calm and emotional controlled Spartan crying would be burned into Halsey's memory until the day she died, and so would what happened next. Though she would be the last person Daisy would want to talk to, Halsey stepped forward to try and comfort her the best she can._

" _Daisy-" Halsey stopped in her tracks as Daisy suddenly looked at her. Her eyes vivid with sadness(hers and her sister's.), anger, loathing, and most of all hatred and rage. Daisy got up and stared Halsey in the face._

" _DON'T YOU DARE TRY TO COMFORT ME!" she screamed with all her hate and sadness. THIS ALL YOUR FAULT!" She screamed her voice filled with sadness,_ _hate and rage that has been_ _building up since she first entered the program._

" _YOU… YOU…. EVERYBODY LOOKED UP TO YOU LIKE MOTHERLY FIGURE WILLINGLY FORGETTING ABOUT THEIR PARENTS WHO LOVED AND CARED FOR THEM_ _BEFORE BEING KIDNAPPED_ _ **FOR THIS DAMNED PROGRAM!"**_ _Daisy slammed her fist on the steel table denting it. A normal human hand would have shattered, but takes to her augmentations all she got was a hurt and bruised hand. Her hand was in intense pain, but she didn't care. She was filled with too much sorrow and rage to care. Just as she didn't care that she was yelling at Halsey despite the fact she would more than likely be reprimanded by Mendez and/or some of_ _the other Spartans especially blue team._

_Daisy chuckled humorlessly. "I GUESSS THAT'S WHAT ALL THE TRAINING WAS FOR WASN'T IT? NOT ONLY TO TRAIN US, BUT ALSO MAKE US FORGET! WELL I NEVER FORGOT, HALSEY, AND I NEVER WILL! THE OTHERS MAY VIEW AS THEIR MOTHER, BUT LET ME MAKE SOMETHING CLEAR. I ALREADY HAVE A MOTHER, AND_ _**YOU WILL NEVER REPLACE HER, AND IWILL NEVER FORGET MY FAMILY!"** _

_YOU KIDNAPPED US, PLAYED FRANKENSTEIN WITH OUR BODIES AND PUT US THROUGH HELL! YOU CLONED US AND LET THEM SUFFER. WEREN'T THEY HUMAN? DIDN'T YOU THINK MUCH THEY WOULD SUFFER, OR ALL YOU CARED ABOUT WAS COVERING YOUR TRACKS AND EASING YOUR CONICOUS, SO YOU SLEEP BETTER AT NIGHT!? LET THEM GET SICK AND DIE AS OUR PARENTS WATCH SUFFERING IN THE PROCESS!_ _"_ _screamed Daisy as she thought her sister and how sickly she was._ _I HATE YOU! I LOATHED YOU! I WANT YOU TO PAY FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!" She fell on her knees tired and all raged out from her outburst. "And you will get whats coming to you one day."_

_After a minute of silence Daisy spoke again. "I won't try to escape… I will stay and complete my training. There's nothing out-there for me now. "She said quietly, but loud enough fr Halsey to hear._

_Halsey just stood there stunned from Daisy's outburst. So much hate and sadness, she was scared of Daisy. Daisy at this point in her grief that she could have killed her, but as a testament to her emotional control she didn't. Halsey couldn't defend herself. She didn't want to._

_She knew she deserved every-bit_ _of hate and loathing that Daisy felt for her. All the Spartans has the right to hate her. She even hate herself for what she done to these children, but it was necessary. For the good of Mankind, but it didn't help her sleep at night. Suddenly the brig's door opened and five marines came aiming their rifles loaded with stun rounds at Daisy._

" _Are you alright, Dr. Halsey? We heard yelling." The Sargent said not taking his aim off of Daisy. Who was still on the ground crying._

_Halsey waved her hand signaling the guards to stand down. They reluctantly lowered their weapons. Knowing that nothing else need to be said she headed towards the door, but not before digging into her pocket and pull out Daisy's bear key-chain that her clone gave her, placing it in front of Daisy saying something before she headed out the door._

" _I'm sorry." she said quietly. If Daisy heard she didn't give any reaction._

_Halsey let out a sigh and left followed by the guards leaving Daisy in mourning._

_**(Present)** _

Since then Daisy never left her bed only getting up to get her food wondering what will happen to her now. It was hard to focus recently, she been having dreams and sometimes visions if her home, parents and some sort of hospital room. Not only that, but her head felt like there was something else inside. Like some presence in her mind, she couldn't describe it was just there. And it has been getting stronger.

Daisy got used to it, but then it suddenly as lay in her bed became more predominate. Daisy got up and clutched her head until she heard a voice.

" _Hello?"_ the voice echoed. It sounded like it was coming form everywhere. Daisy looked everywhere for the source.

" _Hello?"_ said the voice again making Daisy realized that she wasn't hearing anything. It was all in her head, and the voice sounded just like her. Was she going crazy?

" _Hello, Daisy, IF you can hear me don't be afraid. It's me… Your clone."_ said the clone.

"But how are you talking to me? I mean-"

" _We share a connection, I know you felt it. And it has been getting stronger."_ explained Daisy's clone.

Daisy thought about it for a moment. For years since her 'recruitment' felt a faint presence in her head like the shadow that always follow you, and the fuzzy dreams of her home and family doing things with that she knew never happened. Is it possible that the reason she remembered so much when compared to her fellow Spartans was because of the connection between her and her clone sister. Is it possible they were sharing memories over a weak link like two COMs too far apart to send clear messages to each other?

Daisy was about to open her mouth then closed it instead trying her hand at talking with her thoughts.

" _Sister-"_

" _Don't call me that!" the clone mentally screamed shocking Daisy. "I am not your sister. I am just a cheap copy who stole your life. I am not even my own person, just something used to cover up your disappearance. I am not even our parents daughter." she said._

Daisy could feel her sorrow and uncertainty of her existence, and despite what her clone thinks she is family. To her at least. She may have felt angry and bitter towards her clone when they first meet, but seeing how sick she was, and the connection they felt Daisy knew she didn't ask for this. To cloned and left to rot. Her clone, her family, her sister, needed support from someone who knew especially after what happened to their brother.

"Listen," _Daisy said firmly. "I don't care about your origins or purpose, you're my sister, and as far as I am concern family. And family help each other. You are your own person, just because you're a clone doesn't mean you don't have your own thoughts and feelings."_

The clone thanks to their connection felt the sincerity in Daisy's words, she really does consider her family. It puzzled the clone. Why isn't she angry and resentful? She practically stole her life and family.

" _Why are you so accepting!?"_ she yelled on the verge of crying. _"You should be angry at me and hate me. I stole everything form you! Your home, family, your name-"_

" _You stole nothing! You were forced into that life, and had no control over the matter. I admit I felt bitter and wanted to kill you to take my life back, but seeing you I realized you're just as much of a victim as I am. And in a certain sense family."_

For few moments the clone was quiet. _"Thank you…. Sister."_ she said finally.

Daisy couldn't help, but smile. _"You're welcome, Amaranth."_

" _Amaranth? Isn't that the name Mom was going to name you before-"_

" _Deciding on Daisy."_ Daisy finished. _"I figured its fitting. You're your own person, so you need your own name. If you don't like-"_

" _Actually, I like it. Amaranth, I remember me and our brother plant some Amaranths by the Daisies in the garden. It two weeks before he…." she said the last part sadly._

_Daisy felt her sister's sadness confirming what she hopped wasn't true. "So our brother is really gone."_

" _Yes, I am going to miss him. He knew or at least suspected I wasn't you, yet he still treated me like a little sister, even found a way to heal me."_

Daisy was shocked. "Wait, he found a cure for your sickness."

" _Yes, he made a friend in some company called Vanguard Pharmaceutical, she offered an experimental treatment that would cure me of my sickness, and it is working so far. I can walk and do things I couldn't do before."_

Unintentionally Amaranth sent memories of her time in the clinic to Daisy. The shots, examinations and exercise she performed. It was overwhelming. Daisy clutched her head, a headache forming.

" _Daisy, Are you alright?"_ she asked sensing her sisters discomfort.

Daisy breathed hard as the memories. _"Yeah, I'm alright….. I think you sent some of your memories to me."_

" _What?"_

" _When you told about your treatment you accidentally sent memories of your time at the clinic to me. You gotten stronger."_ Daisy explained.

" _Yes, and on that matter. Remember when I said I want to be strong like you?"_ Amaranth asked.

" _Yes."_ Daisy answered.

"Can you train me?"

"What?" asked Daisy.

"I want to be strong just like you, and with our strengthen connection you train quickly using your memories. I want to be able to protect our family, and I want to know what you went through."

After thinking about for a few moments Dais gave her answer.

"Alright, but it will be tough-" be fore she could finish her cell 's door open and standing there was one of the marine guards.

"Come on. Halsey want to see you." he said.

Daisy got up and followed the marine out the door, but not before talking to her sister.

" _Looks I am going to see Halsey. I wonder what she decided."_

" _Whatever it is I will be with you through our link."_

As Daisy followed the guard something occurred to her. _"Amaranth, can you see and hear everything I see and hear?"_

" _I don't know, maybe if I focus."_ Amaranth answered.

Daisy nodded. _"OK, try to keep quiet, we can't have anyone suspect our connection. So I need to focus when we meet Halsey."_ she explained.

" _OK." Amaranth answered._

Daisy followed the marine to face Halsey.

**(Meanwhile…)**

**Year: 08/20/2525**

**Planet: Unknown**

**Location: Black Vanguard's Space-station.**

David was sleeping peacefully until he felt something shaking him. He woke up, and saw Cody standing over him.

"Come on, Kid. We at our stop."

David looked and saw the others getting up to follow Trisha and Shress. David got up and followed with the rest of the group off the tram and to a n opened door leading to one of the station's hangers. There were flight deck crews everywhere doing different tasks some working on Pelicans and others sorting through cargo. The group was eventually lead to a black pelican with its passenger compartment open. In front of it were a table full with five MA5 carbines, a rifle part MA5 series used mostly by Special Forces, five M6H magnum, grenades,lots of clips for the pistols and rifles, and strangely enough five ninjatos sheathed and ready to go.

Trisha and Shress stood in front of the table. Everybody lined in front of her knowing she was going to say something important.

"Alright, everybody, listen up!" Trisha paused making sure everybody was listening. "This will be your first training exercise." she placed some sort of projector on the ground in front of her. She pressed a button on her forearm guard. An image of a map appeared over the projector. "For this exercise your mission is infiltrate this building," a picture a heavily fortified building is shown. "And take capture the flag located deep withing the structure. You will be dropped off by Pelican a few miles away from the structure." An X appeared on the a map a few inches away form the picture of the building. "Now for this mission all of you must work as team. And every team needs a leader," she looks at Ivan. "Whiplash, your team leader. I am sending briefing data to your suit systems. You know what to do. But before yall go. Shress."

Shress nodded and pressed a button on a tablet she was holding. "Alright all your weapon systems are active, and set to training mode."

"Alright, now grab your weapons and load up. Your team leader will explain your mission in detail."

The newly formed team went to the table and each grabbed a pistol, rifle. Grenades, ninjatos and ammo. David checked his carbine instinctively inspecting every nook and cranny. He also inspected his ninjato sword unsheathing its 27 inch blade gleaming in the light. David sheath the blade and put it on his back the handle pointing up on his right side. Once everybody finished inspecting their weapons they boarded the pelican.

The Pelican's door closed and it levitated then flew out the hanger's door to the planet below. Trisha and Shress watched as it disappeared into the planet's surface.

Trisha chuckled earning a look from Shress. "What is the surprise this time?" she asked.

"Agent Hisako is guarding the flag." Trisha answered simply.

Shress sighed. She knew how nuts she was. "I will get the psychiatrist ready." she said as Trisha laughed out-loud.


	3. Program: H.A.D.E.S

**Chapter 3: Program H.A.D.E.S**

**Year: 08/20/2525**

**Planet: Reach**

**Location:** **Reach FLEETCOM Military Complex offices**

Halsey was in her office going through files and reports on her laptop that recently caught her attention. The agent she assigned to watch over the Spencer family and in turn the clone replacement reported that the clone was receiving treatment for her illness at a clinic near the town, and based what the parents said it working. It was impossible, the clones were damaged down to the genetic level to heal them they would need to repair almost every cell in her body. To repair such massive genetic damage requires a level technology beyond what they have now. Something wasn't right. Halsey made a note to look more into the Vanguard corporation.

Halsey was interrupted from thoughts when the projector by her laptop lit up and a sparkly ball of appeared over it. It was Jarvis, Halsey's micro-AI.

"Dr. Halsey, I am here to inform you that the guard has brought Daisy and is outside waiting." Jarvis informed.

"Let them in." Halsey said simply.

Her office's door opened and a guard led Daisy in. Halsey waved the guard away, the guard saluted and left. Daisy stood at attention her face calm and neutral a result of her spartan training. But Halsey could still see the same loathing from a week ago in her eyes.

"Please, relax and sit." said Halsey gesturing at the chair in front of her desk.

Daisy did as she was asked and sat perfectly still in the chair. Halsey grabbed the mug on her desk, and took a sip of its contents. She made a disgusted face.

"Uck, the coffee gone cold." she said to herself as she set the mug down.

Halsey turned her attention back at Daisy. "Good for you to come, Daisy. Despite recent events I was able to keep you in the program. Any questions?"

"What will happen to Ralph?" she asked she already knew about Basil and Juliana suicides, and the death of their clones. Daisy felt sadden when she heard the news, she understood their grief of being replaced she nearly done the same thing they did to their clones, and the death of the clones sadden her as well. She couldn't help, but think of her sister. Weren't they people too? Didn't they deserve the same life as a natural born person?

Halsey let out a tired sigh. "Ralph, was too psychological damaged and some of the augmentations didn't take in. He was given treatment to suppress the augmentations that took in, and was adopted by another family."

Daisy snorted. "Well, I guess you couldn't send him back to his original family." she said sarcastically.

"It was the best I could do. Any other questions?" she asked trying to ignore the biting comment.

Daisy narrowed her eyes. "My family, how are they?" she asked.

She wanted to know. She needed to know.

"Your parents are doing alright. They are holding up based on the reports I received." Halsey she answered.

"My sister?"

Halsey cocked an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

Daisy leaned forward looking Halsey straight in the eye. "My sister, my clone. Is she doing alright."

Halsey stared at Daisy curiously. "You consider the clone your sister?" she asked surprise. She expected some resentment and anger towards the flash clone.

"Yes, I do." Daisy said absolutely. "She is not a copy of me. She is her own being, and family."

Daisy felt her sister's emotions. She was touched by Daisy's words.

"Well, she is doing better. She is receiving treatment for her condition."

Daisy nodded. "Thank you, that is all I need to know."

"Alright, then the guard will escort you back to the barracks. Your training will continue tomorrow."

Daisy nodded as the door opened. The guard from before came in.

"Escort Daisy-023 to the barracks, please." Halsey ordered.

The guard saluted. "Ma'am." he motion for Daisy to follow him.

Daisy headed towards the door, but before she left she turned towards Halsey. She had to say one last thing before she leave.

"Spencer, not 023. My name is Daisy Ann Spencer. My mother and Father gave me that name. You, the UNSC and ONI took away my life and many other things, but I be damned if you take away my family name. Remember that." Daisy said before heading out the door.

After the door shut, Halsey stared at for a few minutes. Most of the Spartans don't even remember their last names, and much less their full names. And it seems Daisy found out her full name and intends to keep it in memory. Halsey wonders for a moment if it was good idea to let her back in before going back to work deciding to see how things will play out. She had a feeling that Daisy would be a black sheep of the Spartan family, right next to Kamina-1337.

Daisy followed the guard down the hall as she was following him she was having a private conversation with her sister.

" _Daisy, what you said back there, thanks."_

Daisy smiled. _"_ _You're my sister, not just some clone."_

" _I am still trying to wrap my head around the fact my condition wasn't an accident."_

Daisy mentally shook her head. _"_ _Don't worry about it. What matters now is that you're getting better."_

" _I need to go to bed. Can we talk some more tomorrow, Sis?" Amaranth asked._

Daisy smiled. _"_ _of course."_

They both said good night to each other, and Daisy felt her sister go to sleep. Daisy continue to follow the guard with slightly happier steps

**Year: 08/20/2525**

**Planet: Unknown**

**Location: Training grounds forest area a few miles form Trainee's drop off point**

High in the raining night sky of the unknown planet a black pelican flew in the air passing over the planet's forest. It engines roaring and pushing the Pelican at high speed. Inside its passenger hold Whiplash(Ivan) was giving the briefing for the training mission, the computer on his left arm gauntlet projecting the mission data including maps and information on the fortress that his team was assigned to infiltrate.

"Alright, Here's the mission." A hologram of the fortress appeared over Whiplash left gauntlet. "Our job is to infiltrate this fortress and take their flag."

Brawler(Cody) folded his arms, and leaned back. "So this a game of capture the flag, eh? Should be a piece of cake."

Whiplash pressed a button and pictures of the fortress defenses appeared. Soldiers, turrets, warthogs, militarized Cyclopes, etc. Everybody stared at the images.

"As you all can see the flag will be heavily defended, so we will need a plan." Whiplash zoomed in on the overhead map, between the drop off point and the target's destination. "Alright, not too far from our Drop off is a road used to deliver supplies to the enemy's fortress." A arrow appeared moving slowly towards the fortress on the road shown on the map, meanwhile five triangles was moving towards the road slightly faster than the arrow. A big X appeared on the road a few inches in front of the arrow."Once we drop off we will double time it towards here," Whiplash pointed at the X highlighting it. "If we're fast enough we should be able to to that spot before the truck get there. Once there we lay a trap for them."

Whiplash extended his right arm slightly showing his underarm, a razor sharp whip made out of inter-locking blades extended out of his arm. "My whips composed of blades that can detach and act as spikes that can blow their tires. Once the drivers come out to change the tire, we will sneak into the storage area using our active camouflage. Once the truck parks in the loading ramp we will get out, take care of any personnel before they sound the alarm, then I will find the nearest terminal and download the map of the fortress and transfer it to all of you and go from there. Also treat this like a real mission, just bemuse they are using stun rounds doesn't mean they don't hurt. Any questions?"

Wildfire crossed her arms and cocked her head. "So be that easy? Knockout some guards, get a map and retrieve the flag. I don't like it. It's too easy." she commented.

Blizzard(Daniel) nodded his head in agreement. "I'm with Wildfire on this one. I may not have combat experience, but I know when something is too easy."

Whiplash let out a sigh. "I heard that the Gray Fox likes to add 'surprises' to her training missions."

David was listening to the conversation, while at the same time checking his carbine, his flash training taking hold telling him what was what and how it worked. "Well, what ever surprise Gray Fox has in store for us," David looked at his teammates. "We'll be ready." he said with resolve.

"Hello, Cybers, this is your pilot Joker speaking with a special announcement. We are closing in on the drop off point ETA 30 seconds. Thank you for flying Black Vanguard Airlines. Have a nice fall." said the pilot of the inter-com jokingly.

Whiplash let out a raspy chuckle. " _Showtime._ Alright, We will be making a high altitude drop in low visibility caused by weather conditions. Use your Visor types and thrusters. Remember your flash training. And most importantly follow the way-point." Whiplash sent way point coordinates

Wait, we're jumping!?" Blizzard exclaimed.

The Pelican's passenger door opened revealing the raging storm outside. Out of reflex David lifted his free hand shielding his face from the rain and raging winds blowing in. David lowered his hand reminding himself he had a helmet on, he could see the lighting and hear the thunder, the dark clouds reminding him of a something he saw in a nightmare. A dark gray fog threatening to devour him. David felt fear form in the pit of his stomach, he was doubting if he could do this. He then remembers his sisters faces and how much his parents grieved. He shoved down the fear and doubt, and stared back at the storm outside. Nothing and nobody will stand his way.

"ALRIGHT! GO! GO! GO!" Whiplash yelled, waving us to jump.

"This is going to be fun!" Wildfire(Gumi) cackled as she ran to the edge and jumped into the storm cackling and yelling 'BANZAIIII!' while doing so.

Brawler shrugged his shoulder nonchalant. "Here we go." he said before going to the edge then jumping disappearing into the storm.

David was about to go next, but he then noticed Blizzard(Daniel) seemingly unsure of himself. David walked to him and patted him on the shoulder. Blizzard looked at David.

"I am not sure if I can do this-"

"Hey, we're in this together. And don't forget you have a team standing right beside you. You can do this." David interrupted.

Blizzard nodded feeling his confidence rise. "Thanks, David. Well here I go!" Blizzard ran to the edge then jumped.

Whiplash saw and heard the whole exchange noting how David treated Blizzard in his slight distress. Whiplash chuckled to himself. _"_ _He gets it. I wonder if the others do as well?"_ he mused.

David let out a deep breath, placed the carbine on the magnetic hard point on his back and without thinking ran then jumped into the raging storm. Whiplash followed him shortly.

**(BGM: Metal gear rising ost: Dark skies instrumental)**

David's heart raced pumping blood to vital areas, David felt the g-forces of the fall pushing against his body. He could hear his rapid breathing inside his helmet. He was scared, excited and determine all at the same time. He was dropping like a rock belly first passing by clouds, rain drops hitting his armor with thunder and lighting going off around him. David could see the way point on his HUD and the indicator on how close he was.

And it was dropping rapidly.

'15,000'

'14,000'

'10,000'

David saw three of his teammates falling in front of him using the thrusters on their suits to steady themselves, keep them on target and to slow their decent. David did the same using his back thrusters to keep him on point and with the group. They exited out of the storm clouds, David could see the ground moving faster and faster towards. He could see the forest below and the small clearing that his way-point was leading him to. His teammates readjusted their positions, small bursts of fire appeared from their backs moving left or right keeping them on point. David did the same and after a few second everybody twisted their bodies so they were feet first towards the ground, then they activated the thrusters in their boots and on their backs setting them to full boost. David could feel his decent slowing to non-lethal speeds, but the clearing was coming in pretty fast. The indicator continue to decrease until it reached zero.

David feet touched the ground causing his knees to buckle completely, the shock absorbers inside his CNT legs and his Cyber suit taking most of the impact. Mud and dirt splashed and scattered as David rolled on the ground until he was on his back staring at the sky disoriented. David head was spinning and saw doubles of everything, but he could still hear the sound of splashing mud coming towards him. Two figures stood over him. David surrounded them in a blue outline with their codename and Cyber serial number over them.

**(BGM ends)**

It was Brawler and Blizzard.

Brawler chuckled. "Having fun playing in the mud, kid?" Brawler joked.

Brawler and Blizzard each grabbed an arm and picked David up to his feet. The disorientation quickly left David. He looked at Brawler and Blizzard.

"Thanks." he said.

Blizzard waved him off. "No problem. We're a team, remember." he responded.

David couldn't help, but chuckle at the variation of what he said earlier.

"Man, that was fun! Let's do it again!" yelled Wildfire over the team COMs.

Everybody(except for Whiplash.) stared at Wildfire with an 'Are U Crazy' look. Wildfire stared at her teammates confused. "What?"

Brawler shook his head. "I think Wildfire is a few matches short of a full box."

Before Wildfire could retort Whiplash interrupted them. "Hey! Stop talking and listen up! We are on a mission we have little time before the supply truck cross the trap point! Also use your COMs only and only when needed. We will maintain radio silences, which mean we will using hand signals to communicate. Understand?!" he said over the COM channel.

"Yes, Sir!" everyone responded.

Whiplash nodded. "Alright, arm up, follow the way point and stay in formation. And keep an eye on the motion tracker. Setting Way-point, now."

On each of their HUDs a way-point appeared pointing them north. David along with everybody else took their carbines off their backs and turned the safeties off. Everybody got into formation with Whiplash leading. Whiplash gave the signal to move out, the team followed their leader into the forest. David and Blizzard followed right behind Whiplash covering the sides, while Brawler and Wildfire were right behind them covering the rear. It was silent, nobody talked which unnerved David slightly. The only sound he could hear was the rain drops hitting his suit and the leafs on the trees, the sound of contact between boots, mud and wet grass with the occasionally tree root, thunder echoing in the sky and the sound of his breathing within the confine of his helmet.

David aiming his carbine scanned from his front to his right checking his motion tracker every few seconds, his senses were heighten and his mind alert. After an hour of traveling they reached their destination, a crudely made dirt road muddied by the rain. The COMs suddenly came to life with Whiplash's raspy voice.

Whiplash pointed at Brawler, then Wildfire. "Brawler. two go on the other-side of the road and hide." he then pointed at David and Blizzard. "You two stay on this side and I will lay the trap and hide with you two. Once in position activate your refractive plates, and as soon as I give the signal pick a target and shoot. Understand!"

David and Blizzard gave a uniformed 'Yes, Sir!'.

Wildfire huffed. "Yeah, we get ya." she said with some attitude."

Whiplash made a mentally note to talk to her about it, if it becomes a problem.

Brawler nodded. "Whatever you say, boss." he said.

Brawler and Wildfire quickly moved to the other side of the road hiding among the plantation they slowly faded within the environment until disappearing completely, but if you look closely enough you could see a faint humanoid shimmer. David and Blizzard did the same on their side while Whiplash let out his whips disconnecting segments laying them across the road. Whiplash quickly activated his refractive plates hiding with Blizzard and David when a red blot appeared on their motion trackers approaching them.

David HUD displayed a blue outline around his virtually invisible teammates, he could see them just like they could see him. The sound of tires trying maintain traction on ground and a roaring engine hit the Cyber team's ears. The target was here. It was a multi-purpose truck used to deliver supplies and carry troops. The rain and mud hid the strips well causing the driver to blow out the one of the first pair of tires with a loud 'burst'. The driver along with 4 soldiers wearing the same armor as the standard Vanguard trooper except their shoulders were painted white marking them as training personnel.

David could see the driver's agitation at the situation. He barked orders to the soldiers. Two stood guard while the other two grabbed the spare tire and jack, and with an amazing amount of teamwork fitted the new tire in under 3 minutes. Whiplash gave the signal. Each Cyber picked a target and fired. Four bodies fell to the ground unmoving, they were still breathing.

"Alright, Everybody hide the bodies in the forest, then load up in back and go invisible.I will drive." Whiplash ordered.

David along with everyone else took a body and hide them in the forest. Whiplash took the keys off the driver, and then went in the driver seat of the truck and pressed the button on the dashboard that opened the cargo trunk. Whiplash checked his rear view mirrors and saw his team enter the cargo trailer closing the doors behind them.

Whiplash started the ignition and drove towards the fortress. In the cargo trailer it was quiet, except for the sound of the truck's engine and the wheels fighting to maintain traction. Everybody was sitting waiting, they didn't know what to expect. A lot of things can go wrong, ranging from simply blown tire without a spare to the enemy expecting them. Whiplash did say that Gray Fox loves to add surprises to her trainee's exercises. To ease some tension Blizzard decided to try to lighten the mood.

"So, how andwhy did you all joined the Black Vanguards? I joined to offer a great contribution to my kind. Dr. Sarah contacted me and told me about the Cyber Initiative including the whole possibility of alien invasion. Thought she was crazy until she showed me evidence and introduce me to Shress, and well here I am." Blizzard looked at each of his teammates. "So, anyone else want to go next?"

Wildfire chuckled deciding to indulge her fellow Cyber. "Heh, The Doc came to me hearing of my pyrotechnical services and specialties offered me a job. She told me everything, and like Blizzard, I instantly joined. Plus, she said I get to burn evil aliens."

David and Blizzard just stared at Wildfire, while Cody shook his head.

"You just love to burn things, don't you?" said Blizzard.

Wildfire nodded her head. "Yup! Like a good ol' fashion BBQ." she said shamelessly like a schoolchild answering a simple question.

She whistled grabbing Brawler's attention. "Hey, Brawler, so what your story?"

Brawler folded his arms and leaned back on a metallic crate. "My story nothing much, I was sent to jail after killing some scumbags and their boss,the Doc got me out of jail and here I m." Brawler let out a chuckle. "I bet the staff cheered when I was bailed out, and the prisoners who messed with me probably cheered as well."

Everybody was quiet for a few moments before Blizzard finally asked. "Why… did you do what you did?" Blizzard hesitantly.

Brawler suddenly found the floor interesting, the mood suddenly shifted to a more regretful and sorrowful aura. Brawler let out a sad sigh as he was reminded of painful memories. "They killed the only family I had left, my little sister." he said with regret in his voice.

David stared at Brawler. He understood how brawler felt, to lose your loved ones to some group. He understood all too well. "My littlesister was kidnapped and was replaced," he said catching everyone's attention particularly brawler's.

"Wait, what do you mean by replaced." asked brawler. Kidnapped brawler could understand, but how could you replace somebody?

David's grip on the carbines trigger handle tighten. "When I wasn't looking some ONI spook kidnapped herand puta flash clone in her place." David eyes narrowed under his helmet. "And they did this to 74 other children as well. All for the Spartan II project."

"Spartan II Project?" questioned Blizzard.

"A super soldier project started and funded by the UNSC and ONI to fight insurrectionist." David chuckled, but it lacked mirth instead it was full of bitterness. "They kidnappedthe most genetically perfect six year old children they could afford for the project, replaced them with flash clones that supposed to get sick and die to cover their tracks. And with the children they kidnapped they train and indoctrinate them to death, and when they turned 14 performed dangerous military-grade augmentative surgery on them. If you want to know more, it's all in the Black vanguards database."

It was quiet in the trailer for a few moment with only the sound of the tires going through mud with the occasional rock being run over causing some of the crates clanking together and the engine running.

"I don't believe it. The U.E.G wouldn't… I mean this is a betrayal of the people's trust…." Blizzard said in disbelief. He was bit naive when it comes with government and politics.

A raspy snort was heard over the COMs. Whiplash was quiet listening to his team conversation, it was good way to get to know his team in a way documents and psychological reports couldn't tell him.

"Blizzard, before the Black Vanguards hired me on a permanent basis, I did some jobs for good old ONI, which was 'taking care' of some radical Insurrectionist leaders without leaving a trail that goes back to them. Point is even if I didn't read the files, I still wouldn't pass them to do what David described. If it means keeping the 'peace'. As far as they are concern we are just numbers, if their statistical AIs show sacrificing a few childhoods means maintaining the peace. They would do it, Kid. ONI is an organization of paranoia and backstabbing." said Whiplash.

Wildfire waved her hands in a 'hold on' motion. "Wait, hold on! This sounds like something that ONI don't want anybody knowing about. So, how did you know about all this."

"I didn't know about the program, but when my other sister began to show signs of serious sickness. I became suspicious. I investigated the manner well into my college years, and came to the conclusion about my sister being kidnapped and replaced. Sarah provided the rest of the information." David let out a sigh. "She offered a chance to join her program and a chance to rescue my sister… And to heal her clone."

"Wait, the clone lived that long? I thought they a few months ate best?" Blizzard interuppted.

"My family is very well off. My parents spend a fortune trying to find a cure for illness, but the best they could find was a treatment to extent her life by a few years." David hands clenched. We had to watch for years get sicker and sicker. And we couldn't do a thing about it. I accepted the offer, then a week ago my sister came back. She escaped came home, and long story short she went back to protect our family. I tried to reach her before they could go off planet, but on the way to the likely meeting place… I was in an accident, and well..." David lifted his left hand and stared at it moving his fingers. "I was picked up and was put backed together again. Most of me was replaced or enhanced, I lost my limbs, my face…. My life. Everyone thinks I 'm dead which is for the best with me gone ONI won't keep such a close eye on my family. And here I am."

Wildfire moved towards David, then gently punched his shoulder. "Well then I guess we just have to help you get your sister back." Wildfire then looked back towards the rest of her teammates. "Right?!"

Brawler nodded. "You got my support. I won't let you fail like I did." Brawler understood what it was like to fail to protect one's younger sibling. He understood all too well.

"I will help you. We are a team and teammates help each other." said Blizzard.

"Thank you." David said quietly. He leaned back on a crate accidentally kicking it making a hollow sound. This ringed alarms in everyone's head.

Brawler quickly went to the nearest crate and knocked on it. It made the same hollow sound the crate David leaned on made. Brawler lifted the lid of the crate and saw what was inside.

"It's empty..." he said.

David, Wildfire and Blizzard checked almost every crate in the truck. Each turning up empty not single crate even contain a med-pack or bio-foam dispenser. Something was wrong… Very wrong. Wildfire kicked a crate in annoyance. She was hoping to find some extra weapons.

"This can't be good, Whiplash did you get any of this?"

"Yes, I knew this was too easy. Alright, team, listen up."

Whiplash gave instruction for his team to stack the crates back up making it look like nothing happened, then cloaked and hid inside to the crates. In the front seat on the driving side Whiplash saw the gate leading into the fortress ahead, the radio in the truck came to life as a young voice was heard.

"Supply truck, this Fortress T outpost please send in your conformation code for clearance, over."

"Hear you loud and clear, Fortress T, Sending code now." Said Whiplash using the voice modulator in his helmet to mimic the voice of the driver. Whiplash then transmitted the code he took off the driver to Fortress T outpost.

A few moments later the guard at the outpost responded. "You're clear, supply truck, opening gate go to loading dock."

The gate slowly opened up, Whiplash drove the supply truck inside the fortress following the road to the cargo loading dock. Along the way he saw troops performing marching drills, warthogs and other vehicles parked or being driven around carrying troops to their positions. Militarized Cyclopes were stationed at key areas of the fortress armed with over the shoulder rapid cannons and unlike the standard Cyclopes there hands were modified to be more human like with four fingers and a thumb instead of two fingers and a thumb. Each was carrying a rifle and had less powerful cannons attached to their forearms. The fortress itself was very spartan in nature with armories, barracks and garages at easy to access spots for rapid deployment. Their were guard towers along the walls of the fortress and gun placements on the walls. In short it was heavily fortified. Too heavily fortified. Whiplash was sending video feed to his team, preparing them for what to come.

"Well, looks like they were expecting, but why not attack us now?" blizzard asked.

Whiplash could hear Cody scoff over the COMs. "Simple, lull us in to thinking they don't know anything, then strike when we least expected. Even dumb thugs use this tactic. We need to trick them some how and sneak into the fortress inner area somehow."

"Or we can blast our in. I will make sure they are extra crispy!" Wildfire cackled.

"Hey, remember this a training scenario, so our weapons will be set to non-fatal levels."

Whiplash unconscious shook his head. Out of everyone in his team he noted Brawler as the most cool headed and captious of the group marking him for potential second in command if he was incapacitated. Wildfire on the other hand seem a bit too trigger happy and destructive good for all out fights and distractions, but bad for subtlety and stealth. A plan formed in Whiplash's mind, he had a plan.

"Wildfire, when the cargo door opened I need to throw one of your grenades, and then we rush to the cargo elevator to the lower levels." A map popped up on the . In each of his teammates helmets, displaying the route to take to the elevator with an arrow from the cargo dock to the elevator. Then it went down the lower levels to through some halls to the room where the target reside located in the middle of the level. "It should lead us straight to the same level as the target, but likely there would be intense security. Guards, turrets, cameras, etc. They know we're here, so we will have to rush it. Understood?"

"So pretty much run like hell to the target and hope. Right?" Wildfire simplified.

"Yes, now we are nearing our destination. Get ready, everybody!" Whiplash saw the cargo unloading dock entrance, he drove into entrance and parked against with cargo hold facing the dock.

In the cargo hold Whiplash's team got ready taking out their carbines while Wildfire took out her training grenade which simple release a non-fatal shock that will knock the training personnel unconscious. The air in the cargo was tense with a multitude of emotions. Wildfire was excited as a schoolgirl, Brawler was focused, and Blizzard and David were nervous wondering if they would succeed or fail. Would they be good enough? What if they didn't meet the training standards?

Outside the truck on the dock 15 soldiers were pointing assault rifles at the door of the truck's cargo hold, and 15 in front pointing at the trucks front seats. They were ready for them. The sergeant leading the group was about to give orders to fire when suddenly the windows of the front windows and the cargo-hold door opened and one grenade came out form each opening.

"GRENADE!" yelled one of the soldiers.

Some of the soldiers were able to jump behind cover, but others weren't able to duck to cover in time before the grenades went off releasing sparks of electricity electrocuting a good amount of soldiers to unconsciousness. Blizzard, Wildfire, Brawler and David. The Sargent gave the order to fire and popped out of cover only to be hit in the head with a training bullet. The rest of his troops immediately opened fire. Blizzard, Wildfire, Brawler and David decloaked and ran out of their hiding spots guns blazing, while Whiplash used his left whip to slash the driver side open, then using his sidearm to take down a few of the guards shooting at him. He jumped out the truck and ran towards the elevator following the way-point to the elevator.

Whiplash thanks to his heighten reflexes due to his implants and the adrenaline rushing through his veins was able to dodge some of the enemy's bullets, but some hit a little off their mark. Despite being training troops they weren't just green horns or Stormtroopers. They were Black Vanguards troopers, they trained to be excellent marksman even with automatic weapons such as the standard assault rifle. A bullet hit Whiplash in the shoulder sending a wave of numbing pain through out his arm and body.

"Son of a-" Whiplash fired a few rounds behind him, then slashed his whip at the troops firing at him the chains links disconnecting and heading towards them.

The targeted troops saw them coming, but weren't fast enough to dodge or take cover each razor sharp link imbedded themselves on their armor and sent a non-fatal electric shock through their bodies. After few moments they fell to the ground unconscious and twitching.

Whiplash smirked proud at his handiwork, but he couldn't relish it for long he had to meet his team at the elevator and there were some more guards left. So, he continue to run to his target.

Meanwhile, David and his teammates were running towards the elevator located not too far from the docks. He felt exhilarated. He didn't notice before, but when combat started and the flash training took hold he notice how much stronger and faster he became thanks to his enhancements. He felt like he could take on the world. As he ran David saw a guard aiming for an unknowing Wildfire. David quickly aimed his carbine at the guard and fired a short burst hitting his target. The target instantly fell to the ground.

Wildfire heard the body thud and looked to her right and saw the guard, then looked behind her at David and gave a thumbs.

"Thanks, I owe you one-" she then took her side arm and a shot behind David. A thud sound was heard behind him. David a guard was behind him.

"Well, I guess were even." he said.

Wildfire smirked under her helmet.

"Hey, keep focus we are nearing the elevator. We have to get there before more guards show up." Brawler knocked a guard out of the way causing the guard to skid across the pavement thanks to Brawler's enhanced strength. He was pretty much the defacto leader at the moment until they meet up with Whiplash. They following him more than following the way-point to the elevator. The group continued to follow brawler across the loading dock when Whiplash ran beside them. With the elevator in site Wildfire slowdown until she was behind the group threw 2 grenades behind her towards the guards shooting at them.

The grenades detonated with a flash blinding the guards. The group got on the cargo elevator, Whiplash headed straight for the elevator's control panel and pressed the down command setting it to the lowest level. Before the door closed Whiplash shot the control panel out side the elevator. The cargo elevator began with a mighty 'creak' moved down.

Everybody let out a sigh taking a breather while they can. David looked around and took in the design of elevator. It was a standard cargo elevator wide and big enough to hold crates upon crates of supplies, a few vehicles and a fee dozen soldiers. Their were some crates scattered about on the elevator platform, it look liked they didn't finish loading the cargo they had on dock. David was interrupted from his endeavor when Whiplash.

"Alright, team, we have some time before a we reach the lowest level, ETA 30 minutes. I want you all to check these crates for anything we can use. Ammo, weapons, etc. be sure to reload your weapons. I want everybody to meet up at the control panel in 25, Understand!"

Everybody spread out groups of two just in case someone was on the elevator with them, while Whiplash stayed with the control panel. Blizzard and Brawler checked the crates on the left side of the platform, while Wildfire and David checked the right side. David went to the first crate he spotted and examined it. It was a standard issue military grade metal crate used to transport supplies such as ammo and weapons protecting them form damage from being transported from place to place. It had an electronic lock with key pad and can survive an impact of 500gs. David was about to attempt to hack the crate's lock using the hacking tool that his flash training told him was in his suit, but he noticed a key factor that would have made such an endeavor pointless.

The crate was unlocked.

David removed the lid from the crate, and checked its contents. Inside resting foam used to transport fragile items were M6D Pistol. An upscale variant of the M6 series, described as more of a rifle in the from of a pistol. The M6D pistol was a very powerful pistol capable of blowing huge chucks of a person the trauma from from such an impact more likely killing the target rather than the bullet itself. Usually assigned to officers, it is dependable, hardy, powerful and thanks to its electronic scope allowing it to be used as a sniping rifle made it very popular among troops of all branches. Even PMC and mercenaries groups.

There was also loads of ammo for the pistols beside the pistols foam hold. It was too good to be true.

"OH, YEAH! Hey, David, look what I found." Wildfire yelled from behind him.

David turned around and saw Wildfire digging through one the crates, then pulled out two M7 SMGs. Wildfire dual-wielded the two guns doing different poses with them. It was clear she loved them.

Alot.

"Light, caseless ammunition, doesn't spew hot shells everywhere, and can be dual wielded. I love these almost as much I love my flamers." she cackled. "Almost." she added.

David couldn't help, but chuckle at her antics.

Wildfire holstered her two SMGs and then two more form the crate. "Here catch." she said as she tossed the two guns towards David.

David watched as the two guns slowly(to him.) approach, and thanks to his enhanced reflexes he grabbed both guns perfectly by the grip. David looked at Wildfire.

"Thanks, I am sure these will be useful in the hallways, where I won't have to worry about some of the SMGs known disadvantages."

Despite it usefulness and light weight, there was a reason the SMG was nicknamed the bullet-hose. It had high rate of fire, but it also had low accuracy, and inability to be fully controlled when fired in full-auto. Making a poor choice for long range combat.

Wildfire shrugged. "Well, I owed ya, for the save back in the dock. It's no problem. Now come on grab some ammo. There is a crate full."

David retracted the stock on the SMGs so he holster them like a pistol, since he could realistically carry two weapons or two side arms and a rifle he needed to ditch his M6 pistol. He placed the pistol on another crate including it ammo, then took as much SMG ammo as he could carry. Contrast to Wildfire happiness David, didn't like it. It too convenient. Almost like that area in video-games full health and ammo making the player only to find out in the next room was boss. A really tough one.

"Hey, Wildfire, don't you feel something… off about this."

Wildfire looked at David tilting her head to the side slightly. "What do you mean, I think we are doing pretty good." she responded.

"Exactly, we haven't faced any real opposition and now we are on an elevator full of guns and ammo." he pointed out.

Wildfire shrugged. "I guess we were lucky." she said nonchalant.

David shook his head. "Nonetheless, I think we should report this back to Whiplash. 'Cause I don't like this one bit."

David followed by Wildfire hurried back to Whiplash's position. After a few minutes they arrived at the control panel. Blizzard and Brawler was already there, and they had new weapons with them. Brawler still had his Carbine, but he changed out his sidearm for a shotgun, while Blizzard changed out his Carbine for a DMR aka the M392 Designated Marksman Rifle.

Brawler waved at them. "Well look who's finally here." Brawler then noticed David's urgent body movement. "What's wrong?" he said seriously.

"Whiplash, I think something is wrong-"

"You're concern about the convenient amount of weapons and ammo placed here, I am too." Whiplash reloaded his Carbine. "OK, we have 5 minutes before the elevator reach the botttom. Prepare yourselves because whatever is waiting for us won't be easy to overcome. We will need to work together to overcome whatever is down there."

Wildfire laughed madly. "Come on, we handle whatever is waiting for us. I will burn whatever is waiting down there to a crisp." She said fist pumping and creating a small flame with her flamer.

Whiplash unaffected with the display shook his head. "Wildfire, don't be so cocky. It cause you a lot of trouble in the future. I want everybody to approach this situation cautiously. Understand?" he said more sternly than the usual.

Everybody gave nod or voice of confirmation, just when the elevator reached the bottom. The group armed themselves. And followed the way-point to the dual sealed doors. Whiplash entered a code on the control panel by the door, and with a loud hiss it opened revealing a black and gray hall.

"Alright, initiate radio silence. Hand signals, unless it is an emergency."

After he received confirmation Whiplash signaled for them to follow him. Carefully, but with a generous amount of haste they followed the way-point through the maze of corridors. Left. Right, straight, left, right and right again. To everybody it felt like it would never end, the only signs they were getting close were the auto-turrets guarding the halls. They weren't a problem for them.

It worried Whiplash, one of the things he learned in the mercenary business is that when the road towards the goal is too easy it usually means something is waiting for you at the goal. After sometime the group reached the door to their goal.

It was a heavily armored door usually used for UNSC warships to seal bulk heads to atmosphere in. Whiplash signaled his team to perform door breach maneuvers. Whiplash went the control panel by the door, Blizzard sat next to Whiplash, Brawler and David sat next to the left side of the door, while Wildfire stood in front the door taking out a grenade. Whiplash hacked the control panel opening the armored doors. Wildfire immediately pulled the pin then threw the grenade into the room. The grenade detonated with a loud bang!

Whiplash signaled everyone to go in. Brawler was the first to enter, followed by David and Blizzard. After scanning the area he gave the all clear signal. The rest of the team entered the room, which calling it a room was an understatement. It looked more like and empty warehouse or more accurately an arena.

It was simple in design lights hanging from the ceiling, the walls were blank no windows or anything and it was empty. Nothing was in there except for a black flag with the Black Vanguard's symbol standing in the middle of the room.

Whiplash felt unsettled. He was feeling anxious and frighten. It was familiar, he knew he felt this feeling before, but he figure out when. He looked at his team and he saw the change in their demeanor.

They felt something too.

Brawler was constantly pointing in different directions with his shotgun looking for something even his motion radar told him nothing was in there with them his gut told him differently. Wildfire wasn't feeling cocky anymore she warmed up her flamers twisting her head costly looking in all directions she was scared. Blizzard aimed his DMR in different directions more focused than he ever was. David did the same with his carbine.

All of the group were using their scan visors scanning over and over, but nothing came up. Nothing was out of place, no laser traps, hidden mines, etc.

"Alright, follow me, but move with caution. Somethings not right." he ordered keeping his composure the best he can.

"Told have to tell me twice. I am getting the chills, it almost feel like something is watching us." Wildfire responded.

David couldn't help, but agree. Someone was watching them. The group made it slowly walked towards the middle of the room where the flag was. But, the minute they were close to the flag all the lights went out except for the one hanging over the flag. It was pitch black, the group tried to activate their night vision but something was interfering with their HUD. The icons on their screens were staticy and pixelated, and their HUD was now like an old holo-screen ready to kick the bucket. Snowy and staticy causing everything to be all fuzzy. Night vision was the same story.

"Shit, everybody the COMs aren't working." Whiplash cursed.

Before anyone could respond a raspy, scratchy and almost otherworldly feminine laugh was heard. It sent chills down everyone's spine. Particularly Whiplash's. He recognized that laugh, and he finally remembered where the unsettled feeling he felt before came from. It was a feeling that come form working a certain Cyber. A Cyber who was pretty much scared everyone she meets. A cyber who give even him nightmares. It was…

"Hisako." Whiplash whispered. "Everybody stick together and whatever you do. DO! NOT! SEPARATE!"

**(Killer Instinct Ost: Village of Whispers)**

" **HHHHAAAAAAAHHHHHHAAAAAAAHHHHAAAAA!"**

"WHAT…..THE …. HELL WAS…..THAT?!" Wildfire screamed her cockiness replaced by fear. She was scared, extremely scared.

"Hisako. Gray Fox's surprise." Whiplash let out a sigh. "Out of all the things to surprise us with. It could have been an army of Cyclopes, booby trapped flags, etc. But, nnnnnoooooo. She had to have the most mentally unstable, psychological scarring, fear mongering batshit insane Cyber in existence."

"OK, beside the ever colorful description you provided us can you provide anymore details 'cause my HUD is all screwy making accessing the database difficult." Brawler pointed his shotgun scanning left then right looking into the darkness he could have sworn he saw something move.

Whiplash place his carbine on his back then let out both of his whips. The whips clanged tot he floor. "Hisako is a Cyber from the Alpha batch. She specialize in guerrilla warfare, psychological warfare and as multiple Cybers and troopers put it 'general mind fuckery'. She is infamous for her scare tatics, her creepy nature, very possible insanity and scaring the knife out of people. She always wields a HF nagatina, which she uses in her sneak attacks, and that her unofficial nickname is Onryo due her attacks breing based on the Japanese spirit. She also somehow can leave ghostly after images behind every-time she walks or runs."

" **I WILL DEVOUR YOU!"**

David was scared out of his mind. His HUD was on the fritz, he can barely see a thing and the darkness wasn't helping. He and his teammates are trap in a room with a psycho. A grade-S fear inducing psycho that made Wildfire tame in comparison.

David pointed his Carbine in different directions following the hints of movement in the darkness that keep disappearing. He cursed, he couldn't get a clear look even with night vision due to the interference. He was afraid. Terrified. It almost like the air itself was generating fear soaking it through his armor and skin. He had a feeling it was related to this 'Hisako' person.

David scanned the area when he spotted something coming towards him, a humanoid gray figure with red lines was quickly crawling on the ground in a position that no natural person could. David immediately fired his weapon in short burst.

"SHE'S OVER HERE!" he screamed as he fired his weapon missing everyy shot due to his screwed up HUD.

"OUTTA OF THE WAY I GOT THIS! STAND BACK, EVERYONE!" Wildfire pushed David out of the way, then she pointed both her arms in the direction he was shooting at. And with a 'click' white hot flames came out of the nozzles in her gauntlets dispelling a part of the darkness.

"BURN, BITCH, BURN! AHAHAHAHHHHAAAAAHHHHHHAAAA!" she laughed madly as she did a sweeping motion with arms covering a wide area in front of her in flames.

"WILDFIRE!"

"BURN!"

"WILDFIRE!"

"BURN!"

Flames continue pour out of her gauntlets consuming everything in its path. David couldn't help, but shudder at the madness of the flames and Wildfire. It was clear she was out of it.

"WILDFIRE!"

" **BURN TO THE GROUND!"**

" **WILDFIRE, THAT'S ENOUGH!"**

Wildfire's gauntlets stopped spewing flames. The darkness returned leaving the one lamp shining over the flag as the only source of light. Wildfire looked into the darkness wondering if she got her. She chided herself for letting her fear get the best of her and going off the rails. Wildfire suddenly felt a hand on her right shoulder, she turned around and saw Whiplash beside her.

"You're wasting energy. She is not there anymore. Calm down, this is what she wants. She-"

**SWISH!**

"AUUGGHH!"

**THUD!**

**THUD!**

Wildfire, Whiplash and David turned back and Blizzard and Brawler on the ground paralyzed. Standing over them was a figure wit armor like theirs except painted gray with red accents. She was holding a Nagatina, her body was slightly hunched over in a very creepy manner, her head was tilted in an odd angle and her neural cables were hang across her face. And she was laughing evilly.

"BLIZZARD! BRAWLER!" David yelled.

She was just standing there in a prime position to be fired upon as if to mock them. Whiplash without hesitation aimed his carbine at Hisako.

"Open fire! No flamers!" he quickly added.

Wildfire huffed and dual wielded her SMGs aiming them at Hisako, David did the same with his carbine.

"Take this you, bitch!" Wildfire yelled.

All three cybers opened fire hitting the mark for the most part, the sound of the bullets hitting their target echoed throughout the room, but nothing was happening. Hisako just stood there cackling evilly, and then she just dissipated in a shower of blue sparks.

"What the hell just happened!?" Wildfire scanned the area seeing no signs of the creepy bitch.

Whiplash lowered his carbine. "It was just a hologram, used just to dis-" his word stopped in his throat as he fell to the ground with a 'thud' 3 kunais sticking out of his back.

Hisako suddenly appeared behind Wildfire and before David or Wildfire could respond she slashed her nagatina across Wildfire's back paralyzing, She fell to ground with a thud! David just stared he was alone, his team was out of commission and now it just him and the psycho Hisako.

David quickly aimed his carbine at Hisako, but before he could pull the trigger Hisako sprinted forward and slashed Davids weapon in half causing David to move backwards a few steps. He then took out his SMGs firing both at Hisako, but before the bullets hit their target Hisako disappeared the bullets only hitting an after image. David pointed his SMGs in random directions looking for any hint of where Hisako teleported to.

" **My, My, how eaisly you all have fallen. Then again you should used to this David, considering your past failures."**

David fired short bursts behind towards where(or where he thinks) the voice was coming from.

" **You failed your team."**

"Shut up!"

David frantically fired a few rounds to his sides.

" **You failed your Mom."**

David remembered how much his mother cried when Daisy disappeared and when her clone's illness began to manifest. It still haunted him, considering it was his inattentiveness that caused Daisy to be kidnapped. He didn't want a reminder.

"SHUT UP!"

David reloaded his SMGs then fired a few rounds to his right.

" **You failed your Father."**

David remembered his father working himself to the bone trying to find a cure for his dying sister. He turned around to his left and pointed his SMGs into the darkness.

"SHUT UP!"

He kept firing until nothing else came out of the guns. The clips were empty and he was out of spares. David tossed the guns into the darkness, A loud 'clank' echoed indicating they hit nothing, but the ground. Hisako took this opportunity to teleport behind David and hit him with the blunt end of her Nagatina's blade sending David on his knees. She repeated the action sending him on his belly, he quickly turned around so that his back was against the ground. He saw Hisako with her blade lifted high readying for the killing blow. David panicked, he was scared, he knew that all this was a simulation, but it felt so real.

" **And most of all. You. Failed. Your."** Hisako grinned under her helmet. She was enjoying the fear radiating off of David. **"Sister"** Hisako lunged her Nagatina for the killing blow.

At that moment something snapped within David. Emotions there were kept under control suddenly were freed to be expressed. Anger, hate, rage, sadness, and righteous fury coursed throughout David's body like a shot of stimulants injected in to his system. Those emotion activated something in his suit, something that wasn't ready to be activated. Before it made contact he grabbed the Nagatina's blade a mere few inches away form his chest. Hisako gasped in surprise, something was wrong the delicious fear that was radiating off of him was replaced with something…. Violent. It made Hisako trembled. It made her cold.

It scared her.

"Shut up." he whispered.

"What?" said Hisako.

Hisako tried to make the blade make contact with David's chest armor, but it wouldn't budge forward, she then tried pulling back, but that didn't work either. Then being still for so long David finally push the pole arm back sending Hisako a ways back. She steadied in time to get a glimpse him standing up, she noticed something was off with him like something within him was unleashed.

**(David's theme: BGM: Deep Red by Kitadani Hiroshi)**

"I said…. **SHUT UP!"**

Panels opened across David's suit revealing heat sinks, vents and other cooling mechanisms. A blood red aura of heat radiated off of David, his helmet eye glowing a bright red instead of an eerily blue. Hisako HUD produced a warning. She was shocked, David's suits some how released its limiters, its reactor was producing energy beyond its safety tolerance or more accurately the user safety tolerance generating a lot of heat producing the aura around him. It was madness, Hisako didn't know the nitty-gritty of how the suits work, but she knew that those limiters were there for a reason. A very good reason. To release them was suicidal, if not insane. Hisako took a step back as David stepped forward unsheathing his ninjato, the weapons blade taking on the same red aura as its owner.

**(Few minutes earlier.)**

In the Spacestation Sarah, Shress and Grey Fox were watching the whole exercise, and there were mixed opinions among all of them. On one hand they were all impressed to an extent on how well they worked together the first time around(a rarity.), and how far they made it without casualties and how they covered each other, but on the other hand they needed a bit more training. Wildfire had a trigger happy attitude problem, Whiplash made some leadership mistakes that can easily corrected, and in all they could improve their teamwork. They continued to watch their progress, and when they faced off aganist Hisako, they knew it was likely they wouldn't achieve their objective. She was added in their to teach them to expect the unexpected, and as expected each one fell until only David was left.

Though they share some degree of agreement and is agreement. They believed Hisako was pushing certain issues too far with her psychological warefare tactics.

Gray Fox folded her arms. She worked with Hisako before she knew she do this, but to this extent? "She pushing it again."

Shress shook her head. Sometimes she questioned some of Sarah's choices in recruits, Agent Hisako especially due to her almost less than tolerable Psychological profile. "Good thing, I called in Dr. Reynolds. Looks like she will be needed for at least one recruit."

Sarah nodded as she watched Hisako fired psychological shots at David, bringing up what the considered his past failures. Sarah scowled slightly. She continued to watch the Computer screen displaying the live video feed of the exercise and the condition of the Cybers Blizzard, Brawler, and Wildfire data boxes were marked with a red X signifying they were taken out with David's the only one green.

" **And most of all. You. Failed. Your**. **Sister."** On video Hisako lunged her Nagatina for the killing blow.

But to everyone's in the room surprise David grabbed the Nagatina's blade a few inches form his chest.

" _What the..."_ Sarah wondered then she saw David's data box and her eyes widen. Under every Cybers name was digital padlock representing the limiters, and a special program in every Cyber suit that was incomplete and was digital locked until the bugs were ironed out.

David's was unlocked.

" _Oh, no…."_ She looked at Shress who had the same look of fear on her face. Sarah turned back to the screen and saw David's suit and ninjato blade was radiating a bright blood red aura. Sarah turns towards Gray Fox. "Gray Fox!"

Trisha nodded she knew what to do. She quickly ran out of the observation room to head down to the planet with a Cyber squad.

Sarah stared back at the screen fearful for Hisako's life. Hisako wasn't going to come out unscath. For The incomplete Program: H.A.D.E.s has activated.

Back on the planet Hisako was staring at David as he walked slowly towards her. Hisako out of fear lunged forward to stab David, but he simply sidestepped to his right and punched Hisako in face with his left hook sending Hisakoto the ground. Hisako shook her head and saw David still standing, she growled.

"That is it! Playtimes over!"

Deciding to fight seriously teleported positioning herself behind David ready to strike with her Nagatina normally her speed and reflexes would catch even the most on guard Cyber by surprise, but the program in David's suit increased his combat abilities beyond the normal cyber's abilities. David quickly turned and blocked Hisako's weapon with his ninjato.

"What!" Hisako gasped in surprise.

" **AAAAAAHHHHAAAAAAUUUGGHHHH!"** he screamed.

David then clenched his left hand into a fist except this time it was crackling with electricity, and proceeded to punch Hisako in the ribs. Over and over and over again. Pieces of her armor began to crack and/or shatter falling to the ground. David kicked Hisako in the gut pushing her back, Hisako knelt down holding her chest armor. She taste blood in her mouth and feel it dripping down her lips. She forced herself to get only to confronted with David charging ready to slash her to pieces. Hisako quickly blocked with her Nagatina. Seeing he was not making progress David used both his hands on the handle to exert more force on Hisako. Hisako then deflected his blade and kicked it out of his hands. It skirted across the floor out of David's reach. She then jumped back into the darkness activating her cloak. She chuckled, now she had the advantage.

She saw David turning his head looking everywhere for her like an animal who just lost its prey. Hisako smiled to herself she knew he wasn't all there. She could use that to advantage, Hisako quickly a kunai into the darkness behind David's back. The sound of it hitting the floor could be heard, David turned towards the source of the sound. Seeing he was distracted Hisako dashed towards him her blade ready, caught by surprise David's back was struck, he step forward stunned. Seeing he was stunned Hisako dashed passed him and seeing he was stunned went in for another attack. She repeated the process over and over, she was taking care not to hurt him… Too much. David was struck back and forth as Hisako continued her blitzkrieg attacks. Things weren't looking good for him stepped left then right as he felt Hisako blows make contact. Chips of his armor flew off and fell to the ground, Hisako was taking this seriously. She was able to detach David's left shoulder plate, then a couple of his neural cables. She then struck his chest slashing random over and over pushing David back. Hisako felt victory was assured until….

**SWOOSH!**

David's wrist came out, he blocked Hisako's attacks with them, until he was able to lock her blade with his. He then pushed forward with all his might knocking Hisako back stunning her.

" **AAAAAUUUUUUGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!"**

Seeing his chance David dashed forward and with a ferocity of a rabid beast slashed and stabbed Hisako again and again. Hisako tried to guard, but it was no use he wouldn't let up. David in his enraged kept going determine to destroy Hisako, he was blur slashing and stabbing Hisako ignoring the pieces of armor flying off of her or the blood oozing out. He did a vertical downward slash cutting through just enough that her right eye was visible. He then performed a duel slash cutting Hisako's Nagatina in half. Taking advantage of her surprise David lifted both of his arms ready to deliver the killing blow, but before he could his suit suddenly let out a stream of steam through the vents, the heat sinks slowly closed and the red aura of heat dissipated as his suit cooled down.

Weakness suddenly washed over David's as he was barely able to stand, he took a few wobbly steps back before finally losing consciousness falling to the ground. Hisako thankful for luck allowed herself to sit down and rest. She was breathing hard, the way David fought keep playing in her mind repeatedly. He didn't fight like a human, he fought like a beast, a demon.

A raging demon.

She then passed out due to exhaustion and the wounds inflicted on her.

The lights in the huge room turned, and the entrance opened. Five Cybers rushed in led by the Gray Fox. She inspected the new recruits, then Hisako. She shook her head.

"You three, take them to the Pelican and make sure they medical treatment ASAP!" she ordered pointed at 3 Cybers.

The Cybers she ordered salute, and proceeded to pick David and his teammates. Gray Fox nodded with satisfaction. She looked at the remaining Cybers on her team and ordered them to pick up Hisako and take her to the Pelican. Gray fox then activated a scanner on right arm guard scanning the warehouse for the report will give to Sarah and Shress. They need to make sure that the Program never activates prematurely again.


	4. Mutation

**Chapter 4: Mutation**

**Year: 08/21/2525**

**Planet: Fairfields City, Sargasso**

**Location: Vanguard Pharmaceutical Clinic's recess courtyard.**

It was a sunny morning on Saragossa, the temperature was pleasant, it was perfect day to train. Out in the court yard used for patients who prefer exercising outside in the back of the Vanguard Clinic. A 14 year old girl wearing a white fitness active jumpsuit with padding was sparring with a man in his mid 20s wearing a blue version of said suit. Amaranth skipped to the left dodging the man's right hook. She then ducked to avoid his round-house kick, it would take a minute for him to recover. Seeing her her chance Amaranth tackling him to the ground, then grabbed his right arm twisting it behind his back.

"Alright! Alright! I give. I give!" The man gritted in pain.

Amaranth smirked, pleased with herself. She let go of her victim's arm, then stood up with her arms folded. The man twisted his shoulder a few times trying make the pain go away.

"Sheesh, Daisy, I never imagined you be this good. I mean for a girl who never studied martial arts before, you're pretty good."

Amaranth(or as everyone believe to be, Daisy.) rubbed the back of her in embarrassment. "Oh, yous see, Nurse Ken, I may have fibbed a little. I studied some military martial arts in my spare time before I was bound to a wheelchair. It was mostly for self-defense, since my kidnapping." Truth to be told she never studied any sort of Martial arts. She told the lie to distract from the fact that she was so good in thanks to her sister Daisy mentoring her and transfering some of her memories of training and instincts to her. It also helped that they can allow the other to see through each others eyes, to Amaranth and her sister it was like watching two movies at the same-time, but they quickly to learned to multi-task.

It really sped up the training process. She pretty much knew most of the things Daisy knew including names of her fellow Spartans, how to handle weapons, etc. Though the transfers help she still needed to train her body so it can be at the same place as her mind.

Nurse Ken chuckled. "Well that would explain it, and don't get me started on your strength and speed. I mean it's crazy at how fast and strong you gotten the past week and so. You can bench press a lot more than girl your age usually can and you're faster and more reflexive than a rabbit."

It was true, Amaranth noticed that she was almost stronger than her father, she wasn't as frail looking as she used to be, she had gained a bit of muscle, not bulky, but it was visible and sort of between bulk and lean. Heck, she could carry a 100 pound create with little effort, then there her speed and reflexes. Everything to be in slow mo to her when one of the doctors dropped her pin Amaranth grabbed it before it even fell half way, and she ran almost 38 mph in short bursts.

The bottom-line was that the treatment was changing her, while Amaranth relished in the increase strength and speed Daisy wasn't so ecstatic. She was glad her sister was getting better after years of weakness and suffering, but she couldn't shake the feeling something was off. The changes were too drastic, they were very similar to the results of augmentations she and her fellow Spartans received.

Amaranth smiled. "Yeah, the treatment they put me on worked really well. It made all the injections and exams worth it." She performed a roundhouse kick making sure not to hit Ken. "I mean I wasn't able to do that before."

Ken shook his head and chuckled. He then checked his chatter and saw his lunch break was over. "Well looks like my break is over. See you later, kid." he said before walking to his station to check in.

Amaranth waved Ken goodbye as he walked off back into the clinic. Amaranth then looked around for a place to sit. The court was spacious, with a running track circling around the courtyard with a field of grass and benches in the middle. Amaranth saw an empty bench ready for the taking she went over and sat down. Amaranth took a moment took breath in the morning air basking in the sun. She loved it. Being able to do all the things she wasn't able to do before. And it was all thanks to her brother, Amaranth looked down at the grass reminded of his death.

" _I miss him too."_

Amaranth looked up in surprise then smiled sadly realizing who was speaking. It was her sister.

" _Oh, sis, you're back…." Amaranth stared at the clouds sadly reminiscing. "I miss him. I remember every birthday he would take me to the fountain and-"  
_

" _-you two would sit and talk, over a plate of Mom's homemade strawberry shortcake…."_ Daisy finished with some sadness and a little jealousy.

Amaranth felt her sister's feelings and realized her mistake. "I'm sorry, I am being insensitive. I should have known that this would -"

" _No, it's alright. It just that…. It been eight years since I was taken. Eight years of training and drills, eight years of missing my family and trying hard to remember their faces. Eight years of wondering, and then the augmentations..."_

" _Hey, I know what they did to us and our family was wrong to put it mildly, but it wasn't all bad. I mean based on the memories you gave to me you made friends during that time." Amaranth pointed out._

Daisy mentally sighed. "You're right, through the hardships we formed a familial bond." She thought about the bond she formed with Red Team and the other teams over the eight years, especially with her teammates Ralph-303, Joseph-122, Basil-086, and Juliana-009, and those outside her team such as Naomi-010 and at one time in the beginning Kelly-087 before she gave in to the brainwashing and a distance formed between them. Who all shared her desire to somehow escape Reach and return to their parents. They stood out from the rest of the Spartan recruits in that they actively talked about their past lives even though it resulted in them receiving scorn and contempt from some the others. Which made Ralph psychological break down, and Basil's and Juliana's painful for her and Joseph. Joseph took the news of the flash clones hard, but he persevered. 'Just another reason for me to dislike Halsey' he said to her. It reminded her of the ones who didn't survive the surgeries, or 'washed out'. She could still remember clearly their deformed bodies. _"_ _They became extended family to me."_

" _I am sorry for what happened to your team."_ said Amaranth.

" _Thanks,… lets talk about something else."said Daisy wanting to change the subject._

" _Your training. They are pushing you and the others a lot harder than usual, and it worries you."_ Daisy was about to deny it, but Amaranth interrupted her. _"You can't deny it, you know we can feel each other emotions."_

"Alright, I have a feeling that something big is coming. Something that scared the UNSC to rush our training."

" _What could scare them so much to do that? Insurrectionist?"_

Before Daisy Amaranth a voice called to Amaranth, or more accurately for Daisy. "Daisy, there you are, Honey."

Amaranth looked behind her and recognized who called her. It was a woman in her early forties standing 5'6, she had long blond hair that almost shine in the sun, and deep blue eyes. She was wearing a white blouse with khaki pants and brown low heel shoes. Beside her was a man standing 6'5.5 neatly dressed wearing a brown business suit complete with tie and well brushed and trim blond hair. They both wore a happy and relieved on their faces. It was Daisy's and her sister's mother and father. Amaranth could feel her sister's heart wench as she longed reunite with her parents, though the feeling wasn't as strong when she first saw them since her kidnapping when they visited to check on Amaranth the feeling was still there.

"Mom. Dad."

" _Mom. Dad."_ Daisy repeated sadly. She was glad that she was able to see their faces, but she longed to see them through her own eyes. She wanted to hug them taking in their scent and tell them how much she missed them.

" _Sis..."_ Amaranth thought.

Amy Spencer ran to her daughter, then hugged her tight and kissed her on her forehead. Amaranth couldn't, but smile. And she wasn't the only one happy about the hug, Daisy was also happy. Amaranth hugged backed not only for her, but also her sister.

After a few moments they stopped hugging. Amy looked over her daughter like a worried hen. "How are you feeling, Daisy? We were told you were out here sparring. Should you really be doing that in your condition. You still recov-"

Jon stood beside Amy and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Now, Amy, the doctors said that she is recovering faster than anticipated, and that some exercise would do her a bit of good." he then looked at his daughter with a critical eye, then smiled fondly. "and by looks of it he is more than right. I haven't seen our daughter this healthy in years." he then let out a loud laugh. "In fact she reminds of me after I finished bootcamp! I was skinny as stick going in, then built like a brick house coming out!" he said tapping his bicep.

Amaranth could feel Daisy's amusement and hear her mental laughter, which caused her to laugh in response. "Well, the exercises and self defense practice are doing a bit of good for me." she said flexing her right bicep, which was noticeable.

Jon barked out laughing. "HAHAHA! You have my genes alright!"

Amy shook her head at her husbands bosterious antics, which she loved him for. But it can grate on her nerves a little. "Calm down, Jon. You are too loud." She then turned her attention back towards her daughter. "Now, Daisy, be careful. We don't want you to push yourself too hard. And take it easy on the muscle building you don't want to lose your feminine charm."

Daisy and Amaranth mentally rolled their eyes. "Alright, Mom, don't worry I will be careful. Besides it would make kidnappers think twice before trying to kidnap me."

Amy nodded her head then stepped back and looked at Amaranth from head to tow. "You know, I think you gotten taller this past week."

Amaranth cocked an eyebrow. "Really?" she asked. She didn't feel taller, then again she did noticed that she reach for things more easily now.

Jon nodded his head. "Yup, I think you are. Before you were eye to eye with your mother, now it seems you're eye to forehead." he nodded his head. "I think you're just hitting a growth spurt. My side of the family have some tall people. Heh, your grandpa was about my height."

Amy smiled sadly. "At this rate you could become taller than….." Amy cupped her daughters cheek as a tears came from her eyes. "Your brother."

The once happy atmosphere of the visit quickly became sad and sullen. The parents weren't visiting to check on their daughter, but to also deliver some news.

Amy took a deep breath trying to keep her emotions in check, while Jon cleared his throat trying to do the same.. The wound caused by their son's death still hurt the Spencer family like it was made yesterday. Each family member cope in a different way Amy took extra shifts at her job avoiding places that brought memories of happier times, Jon became a borderline workaholic always locked up in his office, but they always took time off to visit their daughter, and as far as they know their only child left.

For now.

Ever since her brother's death Amaranth went into a state of depression and some self loathing. She felt she stole everything from the real Daisy and her brother didn't show any resentment towards her. He treated like he treated daisy. He knew or at least suspected she wasn't Daisy, even went out of his way to find a cure her. If it wasn't for Daisy's words Amaranth would have contemplated suicide. Despite her sister's words she still felt she stole something from her.

After a few moments of silence Jon spoke.

"The funeral is this Saturday," he cleared the lump in his throat. "It will be held at the Fairfield church."

"We are having a funeral, but no body to bury." said her voice cracking.

Tears flowed from Amaranth's eye from her and sister's sorrow. So much pain and sorrow that built up from the last week burst out like a broken dam. Amaranth hugged her parents tight, never letting go sobbing in their embrace.

"Mom, Dad, I love you. We lost brother, and I don't know what I would do if something happen to you." She then continued to repeat 'I love you' over and over. The words and emotions weren't only being spoken and felt by Amaranth, but also by Daisy. It was something Daisy wanted to say for years and Amaranth ever since her brother's death.

The two parents embraced their daughter, they hugged quietly for a few minutes before Amaranth finally let go. Jon wiped the tears off his daughters, Amaranth and Daisy felt a bit better afterward.

"Better?" Jon asked.

Amaranth nodded.

Jon nodded and let a smile touch his face. He then looked at his wife as if asking a question. Amy nodded at her husband. Jon let out a sigh.

"Daisy, their some good news in all of this." he said.

Amaranth looked at her parents wondering what they were talking with Daisy sharing similar sentiments. What were their parents getting at.

Seeing their daughter's questioning look, Amy began to clear things up.

"You see, Daisy, you're the oldest now." she explained.

"What?"

" _What?"_

"What your mother is trying to say is that-"

"I'm pregnant. Found out the day before the accident. You're going to be a big sister, and you're going to have a little brother." Amy finished.

To say Amaranth and Daisy were shocked would be an understatement, due to a medical condition it was difficult for their mother to conceive. It was a miracle that she had David then Daisy. Before then she had two miscarriages which was why she cherished her children so much and constantly worried about them and sorta spoiled them a little. So, to find out she that she was pregnant, and that Daisy and Amaranth are going to have a little brother and in turn will soon become big sisters was mind numbing.

Amaranth just stood the shocked expression still on her face her mind going over the news trying to process it fully.

**Year: 08/21/2525**

**Planet: Reach**

**Location: Reach FLEETCOM Military Complex Mess Hall**

**(few minutes earlier.)**

Daisy was sitting at the table by herself poking at her rations, a turkey dinner with corn and gravy covered mashed potatoes laced with whatever vitamins and steroid supplement needed to promote muscle growth and other functions needed in combat, with a fudge brownie for dessert. She was waiting for Joseph who was still in line for lunch during that time she was talking to her sister through their link exchanging whats been going on in their respective days, and using it to transmit a live feed to each other. And after their parents came and told them when them about their brother's funeral their emotions synced up and Daisy felt her sister hug their parents and they 'spoke' at told the three words they wanted to say for a long while over and over. 'I love you."

Daisy was able to keep her tears in despite the strong emotions she felt. She saw and felt Amaranth let go of their parents and their father wiped the tears of her face.

" _Better?" he asked._

Daisy saw and felt Amaranth nodding her head.

Daisy through her sister's eyes saw Jon nodded and let a smile touch his face. He then looked at his wife as if asking a question. Amy nodded at her husband. Jon let out a sigh.

" _Daisy, their some good news in all of this." he said._

Daisy crunch her eyebrows wondering at what her parents were getting at.

"You see, Daisy, you're the second oldest now." she explained.

" _What?"_

" _What?"_

" _What your mother is trying to say is that-"_

" _I'm pregnant. Found out the day before the accident. You're going to be a big sister, and you're going to have a little brother." Their Mother finished._

Daisy dropped her fork on the tray in complete shock, she also felt her sister's shock as well. It was a miracle that she had David then Daisy. Before then she had two miscarriages which was why she cherished her children so much and constantly worried about them and sorta spoiled them a little. So, to find out she that she was pregnant, and that Daisy and Amaranth are going to have a little brother and in turn will soon become big sisters was mind numbing.

Daisy just stared at her food mulling over the news over and over. She and amaranth are going to be big sisters, they were going to take the role their brother had towards them. Well, more accurately Amaranth would be able to fill that role in the more direct sense, but just because she wouldn't be there physically didn't mean she couldn't watch out her family another way.

As a spartan she could protect her family from whatever threat that comes. She will give it her all and then some. She will fight to protect her family and innocent lives. Not for ONI, and not for the UNSC. And may God help whoever hurt her family especially if they are from ONI.

" _Honey, me and your father have to go. We have-" Amy covered her mouth holding back a sob. "-To meet the funeral director to finish up some details."_

" _We talk more about this tomorrow."_

Through her sister's eyes Daisy watched as Amaranth and their parents hugged then say their goodbyes promising to come visit again tomorrow.

" _Will we be good big sisters for our little brother?"_ asked Amaranth, her doubt easily felt by Daisy.

Daisy lifted her fork backed up staring at it suddenly finding it the most interesting thing in the world.

" _Yes, we will. I'm a Spartan now and I will protect our family. Not for ONI or the UNSC. Not because it's my 'duty'"_ she said the word with extreme sarcasm, this wasn't duty. It was slavery. They didn't want soldiers, they wanted machines who happily do what they are told. Then a thought occurred to Daisy what happens once they outlive their usefulness or the war with insurrectionist end. She doubted they would just let them retire or leave.

"Hey, Daisy, better start eating we have less than hour before Chief Mendez called us back to training." said a young masculine voice interrupting her private thoughts.

Daisy looked up and saw a young man her age in a blue UNSC training jumpsuit and carrying a tray with the same turkey dinner she was served. He had dark brown hair and eyes with a young yet in some ways mature face. It was Joseph, one of her closest friends and in a sense brother. When they tried to escape he was the only one caught before they escaped off planet.

Daisy smiled, focusing on him the mental pictures and sounds becoming a wall flower in her mind. "Hey, Joseph, I'm just not very hungry at the moment." She took a bite of the synthetic turkey chewing and savoring the gravy. The only downside of having memories of the last eight years of her sister's life is the fact she now know what real food taste like especially her mom's cooking. It proved one of the things all military personnel across all branches agreed on.

Military rations taste like dog shit.

Joseph down in front of her, and began picking at his food. "I'm sorry about your brother." he said apologetically.

Daisy blinked in surprise. She didn't think anyone know about her brother. Joseph chuckled in response to her confusion. "Guards have a tenancy to talk, and we are trained in info gathering."

He didn't need to explain anymore, Daisy reprimanded herself forgetting those two things especially the last one which they were trained and drilled repeatedly in, and pretty knock upside the head with how important it was. And if Joseph knows then…

"And I guess everyone else knows then." Daisy stated.

Joseph nodded, chewing on a bit of turkey. "Yup, and your little outburst towards Halsey. Which I might add was a lot more controlled than what I would have done in that situation." Joseph swallowed then looked at Daisy with a serious expression. "Was it worth it?" he asked referring to her escape attempt.

"Yes, it was." she answered honestly. "I learned a lot, my full name, what my mom and dad look like…. Then there was my clone." Daisy looked at Joseph. "How do you feel about the flash clones?"

Joseph was surprised by the question. It wasn't something he expected to be asked. "I don't know. A part feel resentment towards my clone for living my life. The life taken from me." he let out a humorless chuckle. "He was probably more me than me. But on the other hand it wasn't his fault. What ever Halsey done to make the clones believe they were us worked. They lived our lives fooling our parents oblivious to what they were and their purpose." Joseph fists clenched his eyes hardening. "They were meant to die a slow painful death. You know, Daisy, at first I hated at my clone for living my life then I thought about it. He was a victim just like me, you, and every other candidate in this program. They were people too, right?"He let out a sigh. "I wonder if he is still alive and how my parents are doing. I even wonder if we did succeed in escaping and returning to our families what would we do from there? ONI won't let us go and who knows what they would do to our parents."

Daisy in agreement, as much she didn't want to admit it, but ONI won't ever let their 'property' go. It is the same way government agencies won't let their spies simply retire.

"You know, I consider my clone my sister." she said getting a surprised look from Joseph.

"So you consider the clone your sister?"

"Yes-" Daisy looked behind Joseph and saw a member of Red team Naomi-010 coming towards them. The first to sit down was Naomi, ever since their 'conscription' into the program she was one of the few who actively talk about her life before the program, or what little she remembered of it. She got along well with Ralph, Daisy, Julianna, Joseph and Basil though she thought their escape plan was futile and that they should accept their new life, though never forget their old lives. And she has a strong dislike of Halsey.

"Hey, Daisy, how are you feeling? I heard what happened."

Daisy gave Naomi a smile. Despite not being on board with their escape plan she didn't rat them out and even hoped she prove her assumptions wrong. She was a good friend and squad mate.

"Thanks, that means a lot."

Naomi smiled blowing a blond bang out of her eye. "We're pretty much family, and we take care of each other."

Daisy nodded in agreement, one of the few good things that came out the project were friends/family she made in the project. "So, I was wondering how are the others reacting to the news of my little outburst."

Daisy shivered slightly suddenly feeling cold. _"That's weird."_ she thought.

Naomi and Joseph look at each other telling Daisy that it wasn't very good.

"Well, it is kinda mix. Some understand why you exploded on Halsey with your brother's death and your views on her and the program," Joseph explained.

"And?" Daisy asked.

"And some believe you're not fit to be a Spartan due to you not embracing your 'duty'." Naomi explained air quoting the word duty.

Daisy scoffed, if she could leave the program and go back to her family without consequence she would. She shivered some more. It was strange it wasn't that cold, yet she feels like Mendez dropped her back onto Reach's snowy mountains.

"Hey, Daisy, are you alright? You're shaking like you been left out in the cold." asked Joseph noticing she was shaking violently.

Daisy didn't feel good. Her breathing became ragged and shallow, her body felt cold and numb, and her teeth chattered together. Her vision began to blur and her mind began to become hazy.

"I ….. feel….cold." Daisy said between ragged breaths before she suddenly lost consciousness, her head hitting face first into her turkey and gravy.

Joseph stretched across the table and lifted Daisy's head off the tray wiping her face clear of food. She was out cold.

"Daisy! Daisy!" Joseph shook her then opened one of her eyes only to see a blank pupil.

"Alright! Out of the way!" yelled a stern voice.

Joseph turned around towards the source of the voice and saw Naomi by one of the guards, and the other Spartans either watching form their tables or gathering around him and Daisy. Joseph obediently stepped aside allowing the guard to examine daisy. He lifted her up and opened one of her eyes seeing it was glazed over.

"YOU TWO TAKE HER TO THE INFIRMARY QUICKLY!" he ordered pointing at two guards behind him. They each gave a salute immediately before quickly grabbing a stretcher, placing Daisy on it then taking her to the infirmary.

The guard left behind turned towards Joseph, who due to years of drilling and training instinctively saluted, then stood at attention.

"At ease, Spartan-122," Joseph placed his hands behind his back and spread his legs slightly relaxing his body slightly. "Now explain to me what happened!"

"Sir, Me, 034 and 010 were eating our rations when 034 suddenly showed signs of cold exposure and then passed out."

The guard nodded satisfied, it matched with what Naomi-010 told him. "Alright, everybody back to eating your rations. You have 20 minutes then it's back to training." he said to all the recruits standing around them. They all disperse going back to their tables or continued eating. The guard looked back at Naomi then Joseph. "Don't worry, cadets. I am sure she will be fine. Just focus on your training, you two will receive news if anything happens." he said before leaving to report to his superiors about the incident.

Naomi looked at Joseph with a worried look. "Think she will be okay? Why did she shivered so much?" she asked.

Joseph shook his head. "I don't know, Naomi. If anything changes I am sure we will know about it." Joseph placed a hand on Naomi's shoulder. "Come on, we can't do anything now. Lets finish eating before we get back to training drills. We will need the energy."

Naomi nodded and along with Joseph went back to their table, but they both couldn't shake the feeling that there was more to the incident than meets the eye.

**(Meanwhile...)**

**Year: 08/21/2525**

**Planet: Fairfields City, Sargasso**

**Location: Vanguard Pharmaceutical Clinic's recess courtyard.**

Amaranth listened to the conversation between Daisy and her teammates. Feeling that she shouldn't intrude she removed herself from the conversation and let Daisy have some time with her team, but not before getting a quick glimpse of Daisy's teammate Joseph. Amaranth blushed slightly, she had a crush on Daisy's brown haired teammate, though she made sure her sister didn't know about it. She know that her sister wasn't the teasing type(much), but it would make things awkward.

Amaranth shook her head of such thoughts, and decided that she had enough fresh air. She headed back inside the clinic towards the elevator. She was nearing when she saw Dr. Kirk Simmons one of the head doctors waiting with a cargo cart with a metal box on top. What seemed strange to Amaranth was that Simmons wasn't acting like his usual self. Usually he was more calm and upbeat, but that wasn't the man Amaranth saw. Instead he looked like a nervous wreck. Beads of sweat was pouring down his face and based on the sweat spots on his coat everywhere else on his body.

Amaranth walked towards the elevator then stood beside the nervous doctor. She smiled at him.

"Hello, Dr. Simmons. How are you today,"

Dr. Simmons so deep in his thoughts didn't notice Amaranth next to him. He stammered for a few seconds before regaining his composure, straightening his tie and his black hair before wiping the sweat off his brow.

"Ah, hello, Daisy, I am doing fine. Just a little stressed. There were some shipping errors this morning. _Really big shipping errors._ " he thought the last part.

Amaranth looked at the metal container taking in details that she hadn't noticed before. There were warning and caution signs all over the container, but what caught Amaranth's eye was a warning sign with a snowflake picture in the middle, and a symbol under it a delta symbol with sword running through it vertically. Not only that she also noticed it got nippy suddenly. She could feel the cold chill coming from the case.

A chimed was heard signaling that the elevator has arrived. The elevator doors opened, Dr. Simmons allowed Amaranth in first. She stepped in then stepped close to the left side allowing Dr. Simmons to push the cart in.

"Second floor, please." he said.

Amaranth nodded and pressed the 2nd floor button on the elevator's control panel. The hum of the motors pulling the elevator up filled the space. Simmons turned towards Amaranth deciding to start a conversation.

"So, how are you doing Amaranth?"

Amaranth smiled. "I am doing great. It feels great to be able to walk again, and the self defense training with Ken helped build my strength back."

Simmons couldn't help, but chuckle. He remembers the sickly and for lack of a better term dying girl that came through the clinics doors a little over a week ago, now that same girl was probably the healthiest and strongest than she ever been. The difference was pretty much night and day. At first he felt a little wary of the experimental treatment they received from Vanguard's Pharmaceutical R&D. Mostly due to the fact they were using nanomachines to fix someone's genetic structure, but their head director said it was proven safe during animal testing. He was glad that it worked, after the death of one child he doubted the family could handle another.

"Well, I am glad to hear that." said Simmons kindly.

Amaranth nodded, then looked at the container on the cart. "So, what is that?" she asked pointing at the container. "I can feel a cold chill coming from it."

Simmons chuckled nervously, and smiled uneasily. "Well there was a shipping error, and we received this contender along with our normal shipment of medical supplies. Its a bit delicate, so I was told to take it to the laboratory and keep it secure."

"So what is it, and where was it supposed to go." she prodded gently.

Simmons looked up in thought. "Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell you. You see it some prototype of some new cryogenics device. It was supposed to go to the Black Vanguards R&D branch. That's all I can tell you."

Amaranth nodded, though curiosity nagged at her. "Wait, aren't the Black Vanguards the PMC owned by the Vanguard corporation?" she asked.

Simmons nodded. "Yes, which we must send this back them. The stuff from there R&D branch is not cheap."

Amaranth looked at the container. Something didn't feel right to her. She was curious what was inside in the container despite the rational part of her mind saying to let be, but her curiosity override it. She had a feeling there was more to this device, and She will find out about it.

Amaranth was taken out of her thoughts when the elevator chimed alerting them that they reached the second floor. The elevator's doors opened.

"Well, Daisy, looks like this where we part ways. I have have to deliver this as soon as possible, Plus I don't like being so close to it. See you in the morning."

"See you later, Dr. Simmons." said Amaranth.

Simmons stepped out of the elevator turning right heading to the laboratory with the cart. Amaranth stepped out of the elevator and headed the opposite direction towards her room, but she looked behind her and made sure Simmons was far enough away and wasn't looking. Once she made sure of that she started to follow him. She hid behind beds, hospital equipment, trashcans, etc. Thanks to the training and knowledge she received she remained undetected by Dr. Simmons, and since it was lunch hour most of the staff were on break either in the cafeteria or in town getting lunch. She followed for almost 30 minutes making many turns and having a few close calls when he stopped in front a door with 2 heavy locks and a key card reader on its handle. He took out a key card and swiped it. A loud buzz sound was heard, the locks on the door clicked. Simmons opened the door and pushed the cart inside.

Amaranth narrowed her eye she needed to get in, but without that key-card she can't. That's when she saw something fall out of Simmons lab coat as enter the lab. Once the door closed behind Simmons Amaranth walked quickly to the spot smirking at her bout of good luck.

Simmons dropped his key-card.

"Now I can get in." she said smirking.

Amaranth was brought out of her thoughts when she heard the click of the door unlocking, she quickly hid behind a nearby trashcan, and watched came out the door looking tired with relief. Once he was far enough away Amaranth swiped the Key-card through the card reader. Once the door unlocked Amaranth open the door and went inside closing the door behind her. Once inside she took a look around the lab.

It was fortunately the lab was empty devoid of any personnel. The lab was a stark white with 4 lab tables. Amaranth saw different lab equipment some she can recognize such as beakers, needles, test tube holders, etc. But there was some she didn't have the slightest clue what they were. She continue to scope out the lab until she saw the container at the far end of the lab. She walked towards the case, as got closer she could feel the air around her chill. Ignoring the increasingly chilling air she got closer and closer until she was mere centimeters from the case. She noticed that light frost was beginning to from around it.

"What kind of device could do this." she mused.

Amaranth wiped the frost of from the top of the container revealing the different warning symbols and the lock with the 'unlock' glowing on it in bright green letters. Amaranth was confused. Why would something like this be left unlocked?

"Probably was damaged during transit." she figured.

She lock's latched and with a hiss it opened up letting out a cloud of white chilling air. Amaranth covered her eyes as the air flowed around her. Once everything was cleared she opened her eyes and saw what was inside. Inside the container was some sort of armor, specifically a pair of gauntlets, a chest piece and a helmet. They were all a snowy white, the helmet had some sort of filter with tubes hanging form the side leading to some sort of compartment on the back of the chest piece, the chest piece wasn't really anything spectacular looking. It just look like ordinary armor, the gauntlets on the other hand were the ones that stood out the most. They had reinforced arm guards and knuckles.

Amaranth couldn't help, but pick up the gauntlets then slipped them on. It felt good on her, she decided to try them out. She did some punches and moves she learned form her sister. She did this for a few minutes until she jabbed accidentally flicking her right wrist. Suddenly two blades one on each side of the gauntlet swished out forming a blade in front of Amaranth fist.

"WOAH!" she yelled as she stabbed through a table with ease.

Amaranth easily pulled the blade and studied it in shock. She could hear the slow humming of blade arcing with electricity. She barely was putting any real force behind her, yet the blade went through the metal table like a hot knife through butter.

" _I need to turn this thing off before I destroy something else. Think how did activate this thing. I was punching when I flicked my-"_ A idea struck her. Amaranth flicked her wrist again, and just as she thought the blade deactivated and retracted back into the gauntlet.

Amaranth quickly took of the gaunlets and gently placed them back into the case.

"Well, that was unexpected." she said letting out a sigh in relief.

Once she calmed down her eyes landed upon the chest piece. She could a cold aura radiating of the armor piece. She deduced that the armor was the main source of the chill around her. So against her better she decided to satisfy her curiosity and picked up the chest armor. It was cool tot he touch giving Amaranth goosebumps. It felt pleasant to her. She examined studying it all over. It looked like any piece of armor except it some sort of backpack.

She continue to study the armor, when suddenly it shocked her.

"OW!" she dropped the armor. IT landed on the floor with a 'THUD'! Sparks of electricity continue to arc around it. The temperature in the air suddenly dropped to freezing levels. Amaranth slowly stepped back shivering violently with cold and fear as the armor continue crackle with energy.

Seeing something was about to happen Amaranth ran towards the door but it was too late. She only made it half-way when the chest piece exploded releasing a shock-wave of freezing cold air freezing everything in its path.

Amaranth was struck by the shock-wave knocking her to ground, she could feel the freezing cold consuming her body. It felt like she was being stabbed by ice cold needles all over body before her body went numb.

" _I am going to…."_ she lost consciousness before she could finish the thought.

Amaranth was laying on the ground her body shivering, covered in frost almost looking like a living ice sculpture. Normally she would dying from cold exposure, but something else was happening. The microscopic nano-machines in her system programmed to repair genetic damage and save the life of their host were hard at work. Sensing their charge on the verge of death they began to attempt to save her the only way they know how. Like a virus they spread to every cell in her body rewriting her genetic code to withstand the freezing temperatures….

And more. She wanted to be strong, and she gained that. Now, she will gain so much more.

**(A few moments before….)**

Simmons was walking the down hall radiating with relief. He was glad to be rid of his cargo, he didn't be near it more than he have to. It wasn't just the chilling air it projected, but the fact it experimental and he knew that usually spell dangerous in all caps in his book.

"Now, I can hurry to the cafeteria. I wonder if their anymore curry chicken left." he mused.

He made to the elevator when suddenly he heard a loud explosion and felt the floor shake knocking him down. He lifted himself up and shook his head.

"What the hell..." he said then stopped when he realized the sound came from the direction towards the lab.

He ran towards the full of anxiety and fear. What happen? Did this have something to do with the device? He didn't know, he needed to find out, and make sure no one was hurt. He made it to the lab and saw security and a some doctors nurses around where the door used before it was blown off forced to hang of its edges. Frost and a bit of ice covered the edges of the way the door way and the door itself. Simmons ran towards one of the security guards talking to one of the nurses.

"What happened?" he asked.

The security guard stopped what he was doing and turned towards Simmons. "Dr. Simmons, Sir. There was an explosion. We were alerted and came here to investigate. According to eye witnesses it just happen suddenly. A couple of guard went in to investigate."

"SIR!" yelled a young voice.

Simmons and the guard turned towards the source and saw a young guard carrying a body shape bundle in his arms. Simmons's blood froze as he saw the face. It was Daisy.

"That's Daisy Spencer. How did she get in their!" he almost yelled.

"We found this key card on her person, sir." the young guard explained pulling out a key card in his pocket.

"Wait, that's mine." Simmons checked his lab coat right pocket and found a hole in it. _"She must have grabbed it when it fell out of the hole in my pocket."_

Simmons shook his head, he had more pressing matters to attend to. He saw that Daisy was still breathing. Barely. "TAKE HER TO EMERGENCY CARE!"

"SIR!" said the head guard as he ordered one of the doctors to grab a stretcher.

The barley alive girl was placed on the stretcher and rolled towards the emergency wing of the clinic. Simmons gave the guards orders to seal off the lab, then walked back towards his office. He needed to call Daisy's parents and tell them what happened hoping that she would be OK.

**(2 hours later.)**

It has been two hours since the accident Amaranth was placed in her room hooked to an IV drip. When doctors examined they surprised to not only find her still alive, but doing okay. Her vitals were slightly erratic from time to time, but overall she was doing better than she should be. She placed back into her room under constant watch for signs of her waking up. To add to the doctors puzzlement a mutation happened that raised more questions.

Amaranth was laying in her bed her heart moniker beating systematically letting everyone know she was still alive. A nurse was changing her IV drip when suddenly she heard a moan coming from the girl. She turned her attention tot he bed ridden girl who was leaning up slowly her eye opening tiredly. She rubbed her head.

"Ah, my head. What happened."

The nurse lifted her hand stopping Amaranth. "Hey, take it easy, Mrs. Spencer. You had a nasty accident."

It finally hit Amaranth what happened. "There was an explosion..." she said.

The nurse nodded. "Yes, you were in a restricted lab. The doctors and your parents would like a word with once they are informed of your awakening."

Amaranth eyes widen fully awake. She knew she was in trouble. "My parents…."

"They came here 30 minutes after we informed them of your accident. They stayed by your side while you slept. They are downstairs in the cafeteria getting you something for when you wake up, after the doctors promised that you were alright and just needed rest."

"I am in so much trouble." Amaranth muttered.

The nurse couldn't help, but smile. "Don't worry the relief of you being OK would outweigh any anger of your foolish decision. Now I must go tell the doctors you're awake." she walked to the door and was about to walk out when she turned her head. "Oh and by the way. Something interesting happened when you were knocked out. Fair warning before you look in a mirror." she said before exiting out the room.

Amaranth was wondering she mean by that when her thoughts were interrupted by mental yelling.

" _What happened? Are you OK?"_ a voice yelled. It was Daisy.

" _Yeah, I am OK. There was an explosion and well…."_ Amaranth let Daisy look through her recent memories. Daisy was quiet for a few seconds before Daisy yelled again.

" _What were you thinking! You could have died!"_ Daisy yelled scared half to death for her sister.

Amaranth felt Daisy's anger, but it wasn't anger at her it was a worry anger that a sibling would feel for another. _"I know it was stupid, but something was off about that case. I mean you saw that armor and what ever device it used to create that cold air._ _I mean isn't strange a PMC have such a device? Shouldn't the UNSC be all over this like white on rice in a paper in the middle of a snow storm."_

Daisy chuckled at her sister comparison, but she was right it was strange. _"It's could possible that the parent company is contracted with ONI weapon research division, but then there should have been some file on it."_

" _You have access to ONI files?"_

" _Not exactly, I know my way with a hack tool."_ Daisy explained.

" _We need to look into this. Somethings up wit this company."_

" _I agree, but be careful. Don't do anything rash. I… felt what you felt when the shockwave exploded-"_

" _Are you OK!"_ Amaranth interrupted.

" _Yeah, I OK. I am in the medical wing laying in my bed. I just woke up. Halsey said she is going to perform some test to make sure everything is alright. I think she might suspect something. We can't let her know about our link."_

Amaranth nodded in agreement. "Yeah, who knows what she might do."

" _It's not her I am worry about."_

Daisy didn't need to finish to know who her sister was referring to. If Halsey found out then there would be a high chance ONI would and take her away to do who knows what kind of things to her and her sister. Daisy wouldn't let ONI get their hands on her sister or harm her family again.

" _You know, I wonder the nurse meant she left?"_

" _Yeah, I wonder what she meant by ''interesting' too" asked Daisy._

Amaranth decided to find out. She looked to her right and saw a mirror on the tray beside her bed. She grabbed it and looked into it. To say she and her sister were shocked at what they saw would be an understatement. She pretty much look the same except her skin was paler than it was before like she doesn't get much sun, but the biggest change was her hair what used to be a bright blond was now white as snow.

"What the hell!" she yelled and as soon as her emotion flared the mirror in her hand suddenly froze in a thin sheet of ice.

Out of shock and disbelief Amaranth dropped the mirror on to her lap staring at it then at her hands.

"What happened to me?" she asked herself.

Daisy just remained quiet from the shock wondering the same thing. Something happened to her sister and he is going get to the bottom of it.

 


End file.
